Compatibilidad
by Ballad of Sinners
Summary: Sexto Shot/SPECIAL:"Leo y Virgo son Signos con personalidades completamente distintas, ninguno de dos viéndose capaz de coexistir el uno con el otro; pero había algo que ninguno podía mantenerse alejado dé…al final siempre buscando la atención de Acuario." Kagami x Kuroko/Aomine x Kuroko/Aomine x Kuroko x Kagami Diferentes Shots de KnB según su Signo del Zodiaco. All x Kuroko
1. Aomine x Kuroko

Quizá sea bueno el ir diciendo...antes de que me hagan mención de ello...Lo que estan o estarán por leer son Drabbles/Shots basados en unas imágenes que se pueden encontrar dentro de Zerochan sobre los Signos del Zodiaco de los miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai. Desde hace tiempo ya había querido escribir algo referente a esto...pero como desconocía el Signo de la mayoría de los miembros a excepción de Kise, Midorima y Kuroko no había podido~...pero ahora que obtuve esa información, decidí escribir sobre ello c:

Si desean leer adelante~...sino, como gusten~! x3

P.D. Si tienen un mejor titulo FAVOR de comentar e.e No tenía creatividad para uno e.e;

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra Propiedad; la imagen que se uso de portada tampoco lo es, todo credito va hacia sus respectivos dueños. c:**

**ADVERTENCIA: Posible OCC y MUCHAS faltas ortograficas c:**

* * *

**-Primer Drabble/Shot-**

**Pareja: **Aomine x Kuroko

* * *

**~Compatibilidad~**

"_A acuario le costará comprender los celos de Escorpio, mientras que a éste le costará asumir la parte más impredecible de Acuario."_

-¡No entiendo!

Los fuertes y un tanto infantiles gritos del joven rubio podían ser claramente escuchados por aquellas personas que se encontraban de momento dentro del gimnasio principal de la escuela de Teikou, aquellos que estaban presentes mirándole un tanto molestos ante el ruido que estaba ocasionando y por ende también distrayéndoles de su práctica de baloncesto.

Pero al joven rubio no le parecía importar o en sí, no les estaba prestando en lo absoluto de atención, sus amarillentos ojos estando más que posados en esa persona que pálidas facciones que se encontraba sosteniendo contra su pecho una desgastada pelota de baloncesto, su mirada igual se seria y monótona como siempre. El peli-celeste no dijo nada ante el nuevo estruendo que se encontraba soltando, botando una que otra vez la pelota que tenía en manos para volverla a apegar contra su pecho.

-Kise-kun,- dijo suavemente, lanzando sin mucha fuerza la pelota contra el rubio quién un tanto sobresaltado apenas y había logrado acacharla –por favor, presta más atención.

El recién nombrado le miró con sorpresa, una que otra infantil lágrima asomándose por sobre sus ojos. Apretó su agarre sobre la pelota que con anterioridad le había sido entregada, su vista paseándose por sobre su compañero y regresando a la pelota, realizando dicha acción varias veces hasta dejarla posada en su compañero de equipo.

-¡Estoy prestando atención!- gritó con cierta indignación, lanzando sin prestar en mucha atención la pelota contra la canasta. Se escuchó el golpe de ésta contra el tablero de la canasta y segundos después siguiéndole del eco de la misma tras golpear contra el suelo.

En el lapso de tiempo que le tomó a la pelota caer al suelo silencioso se encontró observándole, resistiendo las ganas de soltar un largo y exasperante suspiro. Mientras se encaminaba a recoger la pelota que había rodado hacia cerca de la entrada del gimnasio pudo escuchar demás quejas provenientes de su compañero, mirándole de reojo mientras se agachaba para recoger el balón.

Desde el punto en que se encontraba volvió a lanzar la pelota, ésta torpemente cayendo en las manos del rubio que sorprendido miró al balón y después por sobre su hombro al pequeño.

-¡Kurokocchi!- exclamó, ésta vez no teniendo en mucha intención de volver a soltar el balón para fallar como lo había hecho. –Tanto Aominecchi como tú juegan al Basket de una forma que se ve fácil…- comenzó diciendo, apretando el agarre sobre el balón mientras que cabizbaja lo observaba casi a detalle. –Pero a pesar de que intento imitar sus acciones, ¡es complicado!- terminó diciendo con la misma tonalidad infantil, levantando su mirada intentando encarar a Kuroko…persona que ya no se encontraba dónde hubiera jurado que estaba.

-¿Eh?- balbuceó en sorpresa, buscando entre sus alrededores a esa persona cuya presencia siempre podía verse tan fácilmente por alto.

-No todo lo que ves es fácil de imitar, Kise-kun.

Un tanto sobresaltado giró su cuerpo, sorpresa y susto siendo los sentimientos que se veían reflejados en su mirada tras encontrarse con el Jugador Fantasma a sus espaldas mirándole con una expresión muy seria. Perdiendo un poco de su equilibrio cayó al suelo, soltando una pequeña queja de dolor. Pequeños pasos hicieron su camino hasta quedar completamente frente a él, mirando desde su posición a Kuroko quién tenía una pequeña sonrisa en rostro.

-Sé que Kise-kun pronto podrá jugar con la misma facilidad,- confesó, posando una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio. –Aomine-kun me ha demostrado que todo es posible a base del entrenamiento, al igual que con ese gran amor que él siente hacia el deporte.

Los ojos del rubio parecieron brillar con gran intensidad ante la forma en que Kuroko decía cada palabra, sintiendo una extraña felicidad llenarle mientras rodeaba sus grandes brazos alrededor del cuerpo del pequeño, apegando su mejilla contra su torso.

-¡Kurokocchi es tan lindo!- gritó con el mismo aire infantil, sus palabras llamando la atención de varios presentes, pero sobre todo de uno que se encontraba apenas ingresando al gimnasio encontrándose con esa escena que no había del todo resultado de su agrado.

-¡Maldito Kise!- el recién llegado gritó, el eco de sus cosas caer fuertemente contra el piso haciendo eco dentro del lugar.

Kise pareció ignorar las palabras que se mostraban más que amenazantes, disfrutando los segundos que llevaba abrazando a su pequeño compañero de equipo que ante la forma que forcejeaba bajo su agarre le hacía entender que se sentía un tanto incomodo…eso siendo añadido a la dulzura del mismo creyendo que estaba más nervioso que molesto—escena la cual estaba siendo creada por la imaginación de Kise Ryouta.

Aomine Daiki, apenas y había ingresado al gimnasio la escena que estaba frente a él no le había agradado, para nada. ¿Acaso debía dé? Dejando sus cosas caer contra el suelo se encaminó al rubio que parecía más que feliz por tener a Kuroko entre sus brazos, su molestia pareciendo instantáneamente incrementar ante el hecho de percatarse que el joven no estaba dando resistencia alguna por ser soltado.

-¡Kise!- volvió a gritar, su brazo pasándose por entre su cabeza y la cintura de chico y entrelazando con esta separó a los dos jóvenes, ahora teniendo apegado contra su pecho la humedecida espalda del peli-celeste.

El joven rubio se encontró soltando un grito sorpresivo, el mismo aire infantil siendo más que obvio sobre sus facciones. -¡Eso no es lindo, Aominecchi!

-¿Lindo?- bufó con la misma molestia, apartando del campo visual del rubio a Kuroko. -¡Te diré que no es lindo!- gritó, intentando acercarse a dónde el rubio yacía sentado cuando una fría mano se vio colocada sobre su brazo, sorprendido dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa a ese chico que ahora tenía apresado entre sus brazos. -¿Tetsu?- dijo curioso, arqueando una ceja.

-Están haciendo mucho ruido.- dijo que si estuviera sucediendo la cosa más normal del mundo, sus azulados ojos posados sobre los oscuros de él. Aomine tan sólo chasqueó molesto la lengua, llevándose casi a rastras al cuerpo que estaba cargando saliendo del gimnasio mientras se encaminaba hacia la entrada del cuarto de cambio.

-¡Aominecchi!- Kise volvió a gritar, grito el cual fue completamente ignorado.

Una vez dentro de aquella desolada habitación Aomine soltó el agarre que sostenía alrededor de la cintura de Kuroko, éste una vez libre dando uno que otro paso para mantener cierta distancia del joven moreno que a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido aun parecía molesto.

-¿Qué sucedió ahí, Tetsu?- dijo reclamante, con esa misma furia que sentía golpeando el casillero que estaba a un costado de él. Kuroko no pareció en mucho afectado ante ese estruendo, acomodando sus prendas deportivas para después encarar a su compañero.

-Nada.- dijo simple.

Aomine soltó un corto gruñido con la garganta. -¡Si ver a el idiota de Kise abrazándote no es _**nada **_entonces—!

Y antes de que pudiese verse capaz de terminar aquella exclamación unos labios se vieron posados sobre los de él, silenciándole completamente ante ese dulce tacto que esos fríos labios creaban contra los suyos. Sin pensarlo dos veces correspondió al beso, los músculos de todo su cuerpo en general relajándose y todo enojo que alguna vez existió quedando ahora más que en el olvido.

Kuroko fue el primero en romper el beso, volviendo a recuperar su postura tras haber estado segundos antes recargado casi contra el pecho del moreno al igual que por haber estado parado sobre la punta de sus pies ante la diferencia de estatura que existía entre ellos dos. Una pequeña y poco notoria sonrisa estaba dibujada sobre sus labios, Aomine aun boca-abierto mirando casi incrédulo a ese chico que con tan sólo una acción le había hecho olvidar todo su enojo.

-Aomine-kun,- dijo, su voz sacándole de aquel trance en que había estado viviendo –no es bueno ser así de celoso.

El joven de oscuros cabellos no se vio capaz de responder a esas palabras ya que su compañero ya se encontraba saliendo del lugar, dejándolo ahora a él sólo dentro de esa habitación que ahora parecía más grande y vacía.

Quizá era cierto de que era una persona muy celosa…pero cuando se tenía a un joven tan adorable cómo Kuroko Tetsuya como su novio, realmente tenía todo derecho de verse sobreprotector. Después de todo, nunca se sabía cuando otro maldito (claramente incluyendo a Kise a la lista) haría lo que le diera en gana e intentara algo con esa persona que ya tenía dueño—si era acaso que esa era la palabra correcta para terminar esa oración.

* * *

He decidido que éste será el último Fic que escriba...para ya por fin ponerme a terminar aquellos que comencé DD: Tengo que terminar esos o a lo mucho actualizarlos TTwTT

*cough*

En sí me gustaría aclarar que por tratarse de Drabbles no tengan en mucha coherencia, ya que me basaré en aquella descripción que encuentre en una de las TANTAS páginas de Google que hablan de éste tipo de cosas y su compatibilidad~bleh. El diálogo del principio que estaba en _italica(?)_ fue algo que saqué de Google, no lo inventé...pero normalmente ese tipo de cosas son un tanto exageradas que ni idea si sean ciertas e.e

Tengo en duda sobre cuál será la otra pareja de la que me ponga ahora a escribir. Tengo en mente hacerlo de Midorima o Atsushi...pero si es que leyeron esto, me gustaría saber su opinión c:

No prometo o aseguro cuando será la siguiente actualización, pero siempre que tenga tiempo comenzaré escribiendo algo sobre esto~!

Gracias por leer~

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	2. Akashi x Kuroko

Uhm...antes que nada...LO SIENTO!

Después de haber leído el comentario de **Akashi Sei **el cuál decía que Aomine no era Escorpion, sino que era Virgo ya que su cumpleaños era el 31 de Agosto...Cómo me había basado en la imagen de Zerochan en que ponían a Aomine con el signo de Escorpion creí que era eso, pero después de haber investigado ya BIEN me di cuenta de que había cometido un error ._.

Le agradesco MUCHO a **Akashi Sei **por la correcció ;w; Es por ello qué, ya que usted deseaba leer sobre un Akashi x Kuroko, éste Drabble está especialmente dedicado a usted...Espero y sea de su agrado? c:

Otra cosa y última para por fin dejarles comenzar la lectura~. A causa del error que cometí, creo que esto vendría siendo una buena noticia para los amantes del Aomine x Kuroko...Tengo planeado escribir otro YA BIEN con su signo correspondiente c: No eliminaré el que ya está escrito, pero vendría ahora escribiendo otro c: Eso está bien, ¿no?

Ahora sin ya más molestias, disfruten~! (...me sorprende lo rápido que decidí continuar con esto ._.)

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad c:**

**Advertencia: Quizá poca coherencia y varias faltas de ortografia~**

* * *

**-Segundo Drabble/Shot-**

**Pareja: **Akashi x Kuroko

(ahora si estoy segura que no me equivoque! QAQ!) (?)

* * *

**~Compatibilidad~**

**II**

"_Acuario es innovador, a Sagitario le encanta realizar nuevos experimentos."_

Kuroko Tetsuya nuevamente no podía evitar el cuestionarse la razón por la cual, a pesar de haber pasado casi ya una hora desde que le habían citado, no parecía tener en mucho la intención de salir de la azotea para por fin dirigirse a su casa. Era completamente conocedor del hecho de que su capitán—Akashi Seijuurou—no era el tipo de persona que llegaría temprano cuando era él quién citaba a las personas y aun así, a pesar de sentir ya cierta molestia ante ese _elegante_ retraso, sabía que cosas malas podrían pasar si decidía partir sin antes escuchar aquello que supuestamente tenía que decir.

Soltando un suspiro dejó su espalda caer contra la pared, lentamente resbalándose contra ésta hasta quedar completamente sentado en el suelo. Durante todo el periodo de tiempo en que le estuvo esperando se había mantenido de pie cerca de la reja de protección que había en la azotea, ahora decidiendo descansar un poco sus pies tomando asiento contra la pared que estaba cerca de la entrada.

Examinando su reloj de muñeca logró percatarse de que no faltaba mucho para que la tarde se hiciera noche, su mente creando distintos escenarios que tendría que vivir después cuando escuchara los comentarios de su madre ante la hora tan tarde en que había llegado a casa. Recordaba que le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que la práctica de baloncesto de ese día había sido cancelada por razón que realmente desconocía, su madre esperándole desde hace varias horas ya.

¿Qué excusa podría dar?, se cuestionó para sí, dejando su cabeza caer mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de aquella fresca y suave briza de otoño que parecía más que feliz por poder jugar con sus azulados y un tanto largos cabellos.

-No es bueno bajar la guardia, Tetsuya.

El sonido de esa divertida y un tanto melosa voz le hizo abrir instantáneamente los ojos, encontrándose con unos burlones y llenos de gracia que parecían mirarle como el espécimen más interesante que hubiera surgido dentro del planeta tierra. Kuroko no dijo nada, intentando reincorporarse un poco apegando aun más su cuerpo (o si acaso eso era en algo posible) contra la pared ante la cercanía que había entre ambos cuerpos.

-Ah, Akashi-kun.- dijo con la misma tonalidad de voz, de reojo observando que el pelirrojo traía consigo el nuevo par de tijeras que tanto había dicho durante los entrenamientos que había comprado, no viendo en sí mucha diferencia del par que tenía con anterioridad.

El heterocromatico chico le dedicó una muy pequeña sonrisa, separándose del peli-azul quién casi por instinto se encontró suspirando. Akashi no pareció en mucho sorprendido cuando logró darse cuenta de que no obtendría una reacción diferente a la que normalmente recibía, sus cejas frunciéndose ligeramente ante su propio descontento.

-Llegas tarde.

El pelirrojo encaró una ceja ante la forma tan simple en que decía esas dos palabras, sus dedos jugando un poco con el filo de las tijeras como si estuviera probando que cortarían con mucha facilidad. Entrelazando sus dedos entre los agujeros de éstas tomó completa posesión en su mano, posándolas frente a su rostro quedando también dentro del campo visual de Kuroko.

-No las encontraba,- comenzó diciendo, girando el material entre sus dedos para nuevamente sostenerlas en un fuerte agarre –quería intentar algo…nuevo.

Kuroko se había dado cuenta que ante esa corta y poco notoria pausa que Akashi había realizado un extraño brillo había decorado sus ojos, el único pensamiento que ahora circulaba por su mente era una sola palabra: _problemas_. Teniendo la misma expresión de Poker Face sabía que le resultaría casi imposible al pelirrojo comprender lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo, y en ese momento estaba más que agradecido ante su costumbre de no mostrar sus emociones ante los demás.

Akashi parecía divertirse mientras giraba y pausaba en su juego con las tijeras, su acción siendo vista como un pequeño acto amenazante para ver si realmente se atrevía a hacer algo con éstas o si simplemente estaba jugando como un niño que mostraba interés ante los objetos peligrosos.

-No creo que realmente haya sido eso.- dijo después de varios segundos de silencio, quitando toda su atención del nuevo juguete de su capitán para mirarle completamente a los ojos. Éste sonrió con cierta sorpresa; sentimiento que parecía más sadismo que otra cosa ante ese nuevo brillo que sus ojos habían obtenido.

-¿Dudas de mis palabras, Tetsuya?- cuestionó y sin previo aviso, lanzó un ataque con sus tijeras.

Kuroko podía admitir que estaba…bien, no sabía si la palabra sorprendido sería la correcta para describir era nueva emoción que le había llegado. Conocía a su capitán. Y éste normalmente no lanzaría un ataque si: uno, le hacían enojar; dos, dudaban de sus decisiones o tres, le colmaban la paciencia. Quizá él había roto la segunda regla, pero igual eso no le daba a entender si realmente había razón para crear una herida sobre su mejilla.

Miró de reojo la mano de Akashi que aun sostenía con mucha fuerza el mango de las tijeras, sus ojos después posándose en esa inocente y falsa sonrisa que el pelirrojo se encontraba más que feliz embozando. Kuroko realmente deseaba soltar un fuerte gruñido, pero resistió la tentación. Usando una de sus manos libres la pasó por dónde creía que Akashi había realizado la herida, sintiendo a su vez el cómo sus dedos se humedecían un poco del liquido que parecía salir de ésta.

No le había realizado una simple cortada…realmente le había hecho sangrar y con gran intensidad tras sentir un poco de ese carmesí liquido caer por sobre su mejilla hasta su cuello.

-Ahora,- hizo una corta pausa, limpiando con la manga de su chaqueta escolar un poco de la sangre que adornaba su rostro, sus cejas frunciéndose ante la gran mancha que había creado sobre la tela blanca –dudo de las acciones de Akashi-kun.

Él recién nombrado pareció más que fascinado ante la misma seriedad en que articulaba sus palabras, dejando las tijeras caer a sus costados mientras que ahora se disponía a pasar sus dedos por sobre el pálido cuello de su compañero, tiñéndolos de ese pequeño tramo de sangre que había quedado contra su piel.

-Ho.- soltó un corto bufido, su mano siendo ahora eso que llenaba todo su campo visual mientras parecía examinar esa sangre que rodeaba sus dedos. Con un simple movimiento de muñeca pareció casi magia en sus ojos tras ver nuevamente limpia su mano, no habiendo ahora ningún rastro de que alguna vez tocó sangre o algo por el estilo. –Tetsuya, mis acciones no deben de ser cuestionadas. Aunque ya había dicho,- se volvió a pausar, colocando su mano alrededor del mentón del peli-azul levantando un poco su rostro mientras que él peligrosamente acercaba el suyo –quería intentar algo nuevo.

Sus labios rozaron en un toque burlón contra los del chico, su nariz acariciando parte de su mejilla hasta llegar a su cuello, ahí deteniéndose creando un pequeño camino de besos hasta llegar al famoso punto sensible que tan bien conocía en Kuroko, mordiendo suavemente. Sabía que había logrado su cometido y que no se había equivocado de lugar cuando sintió el cuerpo de su compañero temblar ante sus acciones, ahora siendo una sonrisa burlona lo que decoraba sus labios.

Volvió a morder, ésta vez con un poco más de fuerza; deteniéndose ahora en sus acciones cuando sintió la fría mano de la _sombra_ de su equipo contra la suya, llamando su atención. Levantó un poco su rostro, mirando desde su posición a esa expresión que le había completamente dejado sin palabras, su emoción incrementando completamente.

-Tetsuya.- se encontró repitiendo su nombre, su mano jalando ahora de su corbata para atraerlo hasta él, ahora sin burla alguna depositando un fuerte beso contra sus labios que parecían más que deliciosos cuando había con anterioridad posado su vista sobre estos.

Durante su día escolar había decidido el pasar cierto tiempo con su querido novio tras no haberse visto capaz dé por los distintos partidos que habían estado teniendo y él por ser el capitán, por los distintos trabajos que había tenido que realizar para mejorar la calidad del equipo de baloncesto dentro de Teikou. Había sido durante un momento de aburrimiento mientras jugaba con sus tijeras cuando una idea le había llegado, una sonrisa que causó temor en el resto de sus compañeros de aula siendo aquello que decoró sus facciones el resto del día mientras ejecutaba su plan.

Cancelando la práctica del día decidió citar a su amado a la azotea, sabiendo que después de horas de clase _absolutamente nadie_ decidía el subir, sobre todo cuando él había dejado más que claro el que nadie podía subir ahí de ahora en adelante. Había sido incluso más que milagroso para él cuando llegó antes de la hora acordada a la azotea, escondiéndose entre uno de los tantos lugares que era posible esperando a la llegada del peli-celeste.

Todo ese lapso de tiempo desde que había llegado hasta que le vio sentado en el suelo la idea que alguna vez había tenido había sido completamente remplazada por una nueva, deseando saber qué clase de reacción obtendría a cambio si le agarraba desprevenido, acorralándole contra la pared sin escapatoria alguna. Si las cosas realmente iban cómo las había planeado, el resultado que obtendría a cambio sería uno del cuál jamás se arrepentiría…

…y en ese momento en que había sido espectador de unas mejillas teñidas de un color rosado que ligeramente le tiraba a un rojo carmesí con unos ojos medio abiertos que en su mente parecían casi implorantes…Le habían vuelto completamente loco, dejando el resto del plan en el olvido mientras que ahora se encontraba devorando los suaves labios de su acompañante en un largo y demandante beso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido desde la última vez en que había tenido a Kuroko para sí sólo?

No lo recordaba, y en ese momento esos mínimos detalles simplemente ya no parecían importar.

* * *

Nota de autor~

...desde el día en que escribí el One-Shot de "Adicción", en mi mente quedo MAS que grabada la idea de un Kuroko masoquista y un Akashi violento que maltrata a su querido Uke pero al mismo tiempo le da amor...y de ser que la idea no les gusta en mucho, me gustaría saber sus opiniones, para saber entonces si re-escribir esto o dejarlo tal y como está -/-;

Btw~, quizá no sólo escriba de la KnS x Kuroko, si desean que haya otro personaje favor de comentar su nombre y de saber su Signo, también c: Me ahorarrían mucho la búsqueda de eso! DD:!

Gracias por haber leído y MUCHAS gracias también a las personas que comentaron, realmente me hicieron feliz~(razón también creo del porque escribí un episodio un tanto más largo y rápido?)

Suerte~

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	3. Kise x Kuroko

Uh...Para empezar, no sé realmente cómo diablos llegué a escribir tanto, éste episodio/shot siendo el más largo que he escrito en éste Fic o en todos los que he escrito en Kuroko no Basket para empezar...Si 4 mil palabras se me hacía mucho, 6 mil ya fue una completa exageración Dx!

Nunca he hecho esto, pero me dio por responder a algunos de los Review que tuve...una razón siendo que las personas que comentario no les podía responder: (c:)

**ben4kevin: **There you go~, a Kise x Kuroko Shot c: Hope you like it (?) nwn;

**Akashi Sei: **En sí no había tomado a mal sus palabras, sino que le estuve realmente agradecida por hacerme entender mi error c:

**Confeti: **No está haciendo un buen trabajo ;-;! Extrañaba el que me Stalkeara *sniff* (?) Me hizo feliz el volver a saber de usted! nwn!

**Guest: **Lo que dijo es muy cierto, o inclusive más que cierto...Kuroko se ve perfecto a lado de quién sea ewé!

Ahora ya sin más comentarios sin sentido~ Disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra Propiedad.**

**Advertencia: Quizá MUCHO OCC, faltas de ortografia y exageradamente MUCHA redacción c:**

* * *

**-Tercer Shot/Drabble-**

**Pareja: **Kise x Kuroko

* * *

"_Acuario a veces busca más en Géminis a un Amigo que un Amante, pero Géminis necesita más."_

**~Compatibilidad~**

**III**

Había algo en ese idiota que simplemente no le agradaba.

Desde el momento en que había ingresado al gimnasio para el entrenamiento del día esa boba sonrisa que adornaba su rostro le había completamente enfurecido, ésta vez no entendiendo sus propias razones por las cuales, sin que ese rubio hubiera hecho siquiera algo para sacarle de sus cabales, se sentía más que molesto ante esa estúpida forma de actuar. Sobre todo, quizá, porque ese día parecía mostrar más esfuerzo en aquel menú de entrenamiento que su entrenador—Takeuchi Genta— le había asignado.

Aun podía claramente recordar que a un inicio el prodigio de Kise Ryouta no era más que un mocoso arrogante a quién a cada rato se le debía de golpear para hacerle entrar en razón, dichosos golpes también ayudando a que diariamente éste se presentara a las prácticas del día. Pero, ¿acaso había alguna razón por la cual éste día específicamente, desde la mañana hasta el momento, no le había siquiera dado una patada?

Estaba frustrado, realmente frustrado.

Kasamatsu Yukio se encontró soltando un exasperante suspiro, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura mientras desde su posición seguía observando el cómo Kise realizaba un lanzamiento de tres puntos con una sonriente expresión en rostro. Incluso los demás miembros del equipo de Kaijou, como él, no podían evitar el mirarle con cierto asombro ante ese gran desempeño que estaba realizando.

-¡Kise!- grito el entrenador un tanto emocionado. -¡Sigue ese ritmo e impón un ejemplo en estos holgazanes!- terminó su oración con una fuerte risa, segundos después dando media vuelta hacia las bancas que había dentro del gimnasio, sentándose sobre estas mientras discutía de algún otro tema quizá importante con un miembro del Club.

El joven rubio, ante las palabras del entrenador, rió nerviosamente.

No sabiendo en sí que responder se limitó a ignorarle, su atención nuevamente posada en seguir con los lanzamientos que con anterioridad se encontró realizando. Botando varias veces seguidas el balón de baloncesto que tenía en manos se colocó en posición, sosteniendo dicha pelota con cierta fuerza para después realizar un salto y lanzarla con precisión absoluta. Uno que otro miembro había soltado un corto grito sorpresivo, por un momento creyendo que se encontraban viendo a Midorima Shintarou ante el gran lanzamiento que había hecho.

Una vez y la pelota había regresado a las manos del rubio, éste volvió a sonreír bobamente mientras que ahora también, se encontraba tarareando una extraña melodía.

Ante ese nuevo comportamiento que se encontraba mostrando Kasamatsu incluso podía sentir que había llegado a su límite, crispando una ceja ante esa nueva molestia que comenzaba a llenarle. Bueno, había aguantado lo suficiente…

Sin previo aviso o sin gritar antes su nombre Kasamatsu se acercó al rubio, sus puños ligeramente apretándose a sus costados ante cada paso que se encontraba dando. Uno que otro titular de Kaijou se habían dado cuenta de su actitud, uno de éstos soltando un bufido.

-¡Kise!- gritó Kasamatsu estando ya a corta distancia de éste, lanzando una patada contra su espalda. El recién llamado no reaccionó a tiempo, cayendo instantes después con su cara besando al suelo ante la fuerza del golpe que Kasamatsu le había dado.

El pelinegro se encontró soltando después un suspiro, haciendo un corto movimiento ondulatorio con su hombro derecho mientras que un ceño fruncido decoraba su rostro. El grito de dolor que Kise había soltado realmente le había complacido, pero no lo suficiente como para perder toda la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros.

-¡Senpai!- chilló el rubio, reincorporándose en el suelo con infantiles lágrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas; éste se encontraba posando sus manos (o intentando) sobre la parte en que le había sido golpeado.

-Che.- soltó en queja Kasamatsu, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras le miraba desde arriba. -¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo?- le cuestionó con la misma molestia viéndose reflejada en su tonalidad de voz, atrayendo un escalofrío al cuerpo del rubio quién al instante se sentó con todo y espalda recta, mirándole como un niño inocente.

-Uh…- comenzó diciendo nerviosamente, rascando con un dedo su mejilla ante el mismo nerviosismo. ¿Ésta vez que había hecho para enfurecerle?, se cuestionó un tanto exaltado, pensamientos que realmente no deseaba siquiera mostrar sobre sus facciones. -¿Entrenar?- dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio…cosa que realmente era más que obvia en ese momento.

Kasamatsu volvió a soltar un gruñido.

-¡Ahh!- volvió a chillar el rubio, posando en forma de defensa sus manos frente a su cuerpo como si estuviera esperando un nuevo golpe por parte de su capitán. -¡Juro que soy inocente!- dijo, palabras que atrajeron cierta risa al titular de Kaijou quién ante la conmoción se había acercado colocándose a un costado del pelinegro.

Moriyama seguía riendo, para el colmo de Kasamatsu.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?- le cuestionó Kasamatsu mientras le miraba de reojo, conteniendo un nuevo gruñido cuando éste posó su brazo izquierdo por sobre su hombro dejando parte de su peso caer contra él, equilibrando su peso bajo un pie mientras el otro lo colocaba sobre el mismo dejándolo volar por ahí.

-Fue divertido ver al chico entrenar con esa boba expresión.- dijo entre una corta risa, sus palabras llamando la atención de Kise quién al instante se puso de pie mostrando en rostro un infantil puchero.

Kasamatsu asintió ante su comentario. –No era divertido; era molesto.

-¿Fue por eso que recibí un golpe?- se quejó, mirando un tanto incrédulo a su capitán quién volvió a mirar ferozmente a su Kohai.

-No me hagas volverlo a hacer,- comentó amenazante, Kise siendo capaz de notar el cómo abría y cerraba las manos con toda la intención de volver a darle un puñetazo –ya que aun me siento con las ganas de hacerlo.

Kise, abriendo la boca para volver a soltar algún comentario ante la forma tan violenta de actuar de su capitán se vio interrumpido por Moriyama quién había rodeado su brazo alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndole en un candado que parecía un acto amigable. El pelinegro tenía en rostro una sonrisa un tanto picarona, mirando burlonamente de reojo al menor con una ceja alzada, diciendo: -Así que, Kise,- hizo una pausa, fortaleciendo el agarre causando que el rubio doblara un poco sus rodillas ante la diferencia de estatura -¿quién es la afortunada?

Kise Ryouta estaba confundido; los dos pelinegros entendiendo perfectamente que lo estaba ante la continuidad de veces en que éste parpadeó con una mirada aun más boba e incrédula a la de antes.

-¿Afortunada?- repitió, mirando a Moriyama. -¡No hay tal cosa!- comentó exaltado, sus cejas frunciéndose un poco ante la idea de que sus Senpais creían que él se encontraba citando a una _chica_.

-¿Huh?- balbuceó Moriyama, mirando ahora confundido al rubio.

Kasamatsu no parecía en mucho confundido cómo su compañero, creyendo que estaba en parte entendiendo ya al punto en que ahora esta conversación estaba llegando, sus cejas frunciéndose aun _más_ de lo que ya estaban fruncidas.

-Kise.- la voz del capitán llamó la atención de los dos, ambos olvidando de momento la conversación que se encontraron sosteniendo mientras observaban un tanto curiosos al molesto pelinegro. Éste se encontró ahora soltando otro exasperante suspiro, intentando fútilmente relajar sus facciones. -¿Te ha pasado algo bueno qué estas sonriendo tan…estúpidamente?- había pensado las palabras que deseaba articular, sabiendo que esa pregunta estaba muy fuera de su personaje ya que las relaciones del chico o su vida en general le podía importar simplemente poco, pero…sí, quería obtener una respuesta.

Sabía bien que dependiendo de la respuesta, sabría contener la fuerza de su siguiente golpe.

Los ojos de Kise parecieron resplandecer ante la pregunta que Kasamatsu le había hecho, dicha expresión viéndose casi comparada cómo la de un niño de cinco años que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo de todos en la navidad. Soltándose del agarre que Moriyama sostuvo alrededor de su cuello se acercó un poco a su capitán, embozando la misma boba sonrisa; aunque en ese momento, Kasamatsu creía que era más molesta que otra cosa.

-¡Jamás creí que lo preguntarían!- dijo un tanto ansioso; en ese momento, tanto Moriyama como Kasamatsu sentían que sus ojos le estaban jugando una broma al creer haber visto unas orejas de perro sobre su cabeza y una cola de perro que felizmente se movía de lado a lado. Simplemente algo no estaba bien, concluyeron. -¡Ayer tuve la mejor noticia de todas!

Los dos jóvenes no dijeron nada, ambos compartiendo una mirada de reojo ante la poca curiosidad que sentían ante esa forma tan energética en que parecía decir cada palabra, ahora ambos viéndose espectadores de un pequeño sonrojo que adornaba su rostro.

-¿Claro…?- dijo Moriyama ante ese la pausa que había realizado.

Kise lanzó sus brazos al cielo en forma entusiasta, diciendo exaltadamente: -¡Kurokocchi por fin aceptó el salir en una cita conmigo!

El silencio por un momento pareció haber reinado dentro del gimnasio, ni siquiera el sonido del balón al golpear contra el suelo o de alguien realizando entrenamiento hacían aparición; era casi como si con esas palabras, todo el mundo que se encontraba presente había quedado más que estupefacto ante esa revelación.

Pero de todos aquellos que se encontraban presentes, específicamente uno parecía que casi-casi estaba a punto de escupir fuego ante esa expresión tan llena de molestia que se encontraba mostrando. Kise nuevamente se encontró parpadeando confuso ante ese silencio que había llegado después de sus palabras, por un momento creyendo que recibiría algún tipo de comentario por parte de Moriyama o tan siquiera de Yukio.

-Kise Ryouta.- articuló Kasamatsu, un puño siendo posado frente a su cuerpo.

El recién nombrado se sintió completamente intimidado ante la forma tan peligrosa en que su capitán había articulado su nombre, retrocediendo casi por instinto un paso. Mirando de reojo a su otro compañero logró darse cuenta de que Moriyama ya no se encontraba a un lado de su capitán, éste dedicándole un corto ademán con la mano en forma de despedida mientras le dedicaba una nerviosa sonrisa de lado; Kise logró darse al instante cuenta de que estaba solo en el acto de enfrentar la ira del capitán, sintiendo ya que una lágrima se encontraba asomándose por sus ojos.

-¡Eres un idiota!

Si había algún estudiante transitando a tardías horas de la tarde alrededor del gimnasio de Kaijou quizá tendrían en duda sobre que era aquello que realmente estaba pasando dentro del lugar; aquellos que sabían que estaba pasando tras encontrarse en el gimnasio siendo espectadores de lo que estaba sucediendo, simplemente se limitaron a observar con cierto asombro la forma en que su capitán estaba actuando. Kise…sabían que era fuerte, creyendo que no había necesidad de preocuparse por éste.

**-Al día siguiente: en alguna parte de Tokio-**

Hasta el momento…todo parecía marchar bien.

Reconocía que se encontraba actuando cómo todo un adolescente desesperado, pero ese día era un momento único, de no ser así entonces era un momento más que _especial_. Había sido mucho desde la última vez en que logró convencer al joven peli-celeste en salir con él a pesar de la relación que llevaban, uno de los problemas más grandes siendo el hecho de que ambos vivían en distritos diferentes.

Apenas y se había levantando se sintió nuevamente como Midorima tras haber encendido el televisor únicamente para checar el horóscopo del día, deseando saber si ese día la suerte de su signo—_Géminis_—tendría en algo de suerte o _compatibilidad _con el signo de su compañero, el cual era _Acuario_; al final no entendiendo en mucho las palabras de la persona que se encontraba diciendo las cosas se encontró cambiando de canal al del pronóstico del tiempo, recordando que días anteriores había escuchado que las lluvias de verano se estaban aproximando: día perfecto y soleado; dato que le había atraído más que felicidad tras saber que su cita no tendría algún problema en cuanto al clima.

Incluso también esa mañana se había tardado casi una hora buscando entre toda su ropa de marca esa que sería perfecta, no deseando usar algo casual, pero al mismo tiempo no deseando verse tan formal para llamar la atención de las personas mientras transitaran por las calles…ese era un nuevo problema que comenzaba a arruinar su mañana tras no saber realmente que usar en su cita con _Kurokocchi_.

Pero no sólo había tardado en escoger su ropa, sino que también se había quebrado casi literalmente la cabeza planeando aquello que podrían hacer en su cita. ¿Comer helados? ¿Salir al parque de diversiones? ¿Una tranquila caminata por el parque? Podía incluso jurar que planear una cita era mucho más difícil que escoger el que vestir.

Y viendo ahora el cómo se estaban tornando las cosas, el mismo podía decir que no estaban tan… ¿mal?

Kuroko yacía sentado frente a él tomando tranquilamente la tercera malteada de vainilla del día, éste mostrando la misma monótona expresión a pesar de que tenía dentro de su sistema el líquido que tanto amaba. Kise no podía exactamente recordar ya el tiempo que llevaban los dos sentados sin hacer prácticamente _nada_ en ese restaurante que Kuroko una vez le había hecho mención que vendían malteadas realmente deliciosas, lugar en que también normalmente solía frecuentar junto a Kagami cada día después de un entrenamiento de baloncesto—palabras que realmente no habían atraído en lo absoluto de felicidad al rubio, su mente creando cierto odio hacia la nueva _luz_ de Kuroko ya que él podía cuando se le diera en gana salir con su _novio_. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese bestia?

Si él apenas podía salir con Kurokocchi, ¿cómo era que el pelirrojo podía hasta incluso comer junto a éste…para el colmo todos los días?

Prefiriendo no pensar respecto al tema dejó su cabeza caer contra la palma de su mana, mirando con gran aprecio al chico quién parecía quitarle toda la vida a la bebida incluso al mismo desechable intentando no dejar rastro alguno.

-¿Estaba deliciosa?- cuestionó sonriente Kise.

Kuroko le dedicó una mirada, asintiendo silenciosamente mientras colocaba el desechable junto a los otros dos que hacía no mucho que también se había completamente devorado. A Kise realmente no le importaba la cantidad de bebidas o las cosas que comprara: si eran para Kuroko, su cartera felizmente podría quedar vacía; no por nada trabajaba dentro de esa agencia.

-Gracias por la bebida.-dijo con las mismas formalidades de siempre, limpiando todo rastro que pudiera haber quedado de vainilla de sus labios con una servilleta.

-Lo que sea por Kurokocchi.- dijo con la misma sonrisa, sus ojos abriéndose ligeramente ante la pequeña mancha que había localizado muy cerca de sus labios. –Kuroko—-deteniéndose a media palabra una idea le había llegado.

Sin decir nada ya intentó acercarse a Kuroko, su cuerpo encimándose sobre la pequeña mesa acortando de ésta forma la distancia que había entre ambos cuerpos. Toda la atención de Kise estaba más que posada en ese pequeña mancha que le había faltado por limpiar, él mismo dándose la tarea de _lamer _esa mancha y por ende terminar con el acto que Kuroko había comenzado…pero no había siquiera logrado acercar su rostro al del chico, una mano deteniéndole completamente.

Esa mano que estaba siendo estrellada contra su rostro era una mano que se le hacía muy grande para pertenecer a su pequeño novio, sintiendo a su vez cierta presión haciéndole instantáneamente retroceder ahora también viéndose capaz de mirar a ese _quién _le había interrumpido.

Frente a ellos no se encontraba otra persona salvo el mismísimo Kagami Taiga, quién con clara molestia le estaba mirando al joven rubio. Kise podía inclusive imitar la misma molestia, siendo incluso más irritación ante su inoportuna aparición.

Kuroko, siendo Kuroko, realmente no parecía en lo absoluto sorprendido, paseando su mirada entre el pelirrojo y el rubio. –Ah, Kagami-kun.

El recién nombrado por un momento se encontró soltando un exasperante grito, dejando su charola caer sobre la mesa de su compañero mientras le miraba incrédulamente. -¡No me salgas con un "ah"!- exclamó casi en grito, llamando la atención de algunos presentes en el restaurante. -¿Cómo puedes tener esa reacción después de lo que éste bastardo estaba por hacer, idiota?

Y para sorpresa de ambos, Kuroko frunció un poco las cejas. Por un momento Kise se sintió feliz, deseando escuchar directamente de los labios del chico su queja hacia el pelirrojo por el hecho de haberle interrumpido.

_-¡Kurokocchi le pondrá en su lugar!-_ pensó con cierto aire infantil, sus ojos mirándole decididamente mientras ansioso esperaba su siguiente comentario.

-Kagami-kun,- comenzó diciendo Kuroko, éste mirándole directamente –ese lenguaje no es un lenguaje apropiado. Además,- volvió a pausar, sus facciones relajándose mientras que ahora le miraba curioso (expresión que en los ojos de Kise parecía más que linda) –no entiendo a que te refieres con lo otro.

Kagami por un momento deseó estrellar su cabeza contra la pared ante la forma tan ingenua de actuar de su compañero, soportando esa gran ansiedad de soltar un largo y frustrante suspiro. Era…meramente increíble.

Mientras tanto, Kise no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Por un momento realmente había creído que su amado Kurokocchi le defendería, diciéndole sus verdades al maldito pelirrojo quién deliberadamente había decidido interrumpirles en su cita mensual; pero no, de todas las cosas que éste pudo haberle recriminado, solamente criticó a su mala costumbre al hablar.

-Mou, Kagamicchi…- gimoteó, dejando su cabeza caer contra la mesa usando sus brazos como almohada. -¿Acaso no tienes cosas mejores que hacer?

El pelirrojo le miró, arqueando de forma molesta una ceja. ¿Quién diablos se creía ese rubio?, su mente gritó, chasqueando la lengua mientras tomaba asiento a un costado de Kuroko quién más que gustoso pareció recorrerse en el gran asiento apegando su cuerpo contra la ventana.

-No es mi culpa el que te encuentres sentado en mi mesa; o mejor dicho, en mi lugar, idiota.

La idea perfecta de una hermosa cita junto a Kurokocchi parecía derrumbarse frente a sus ojos, viendo con celos y molestia el cómo Kuroko no se quejaba en lo absoluto por tener a un gorila cómo Kagami a su costado comiendo sin modales. Y no sólo eran celos lo que sentía, sino un profundo dolor en su pecho cuando vio ese pequeña sonrisa…viéndose pintada en los labios de Kuroko.

¿Realmente le atraía tanta felicidad el estar junto a Kagami?

Sin decir nada posó toda su atención en aquellas personas que parecían más preocupadas por sus asuntos que en la vida de los demás, hiendo y viniendo mientras que cada persona parecía feliz con la vida que en ese momento se encontraban llevando.

Pero, ¿por qué Kuroko no le podía sonreír de la misma forma?

**-Mismo día: en alguna de las tantas canchas de baloncesto callejero-**

A pesar de que se encontraban en verano la brisa de la noche parecía más que fría contra su piel, haciéndole ligeramente temblar a pesar del ejercicio que se encontraba haciendo. Mostrando una sonrisa hacia su acompañante volvió a encestar una canasta, Kuroko tomando en manos el balón una vez éste hubiera caído bajo la red.

Después de esas interminables horas dentro del restaurante de comida rápida se habían encaminado a una de las tantas canchas de baloncesto que había en la ciudad, curiosamente encontrando en el lugar una pelota abandonada. Ambos teniendo un gran amor hacia el deporte aprovecharon la situación, ninguno de dos habiendo previsto que se encontrarían jugando a tan altas horas de la noche.

No recordaba exactamente cuándo tiempo llevaban jugando, pero ya podía sentir varias gotas de sudor caer de su rostro hasta su cuello, su polo blanca mostrando manchas por culpa del mismo liquido. El rubio también podía notar que su compañero se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, pero por lo pálida que era su piel y lo oscuro del lugar, realmente no podía estar del todo seguro.

-Hacía tiempo que no jugaba junto a Kurokocchi.- dijo Kise un tanto emocionado, encaminándose hacia dónde el susodicho se encontraba mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla. Kuroko volvió a asentir silenciosamente, mirando con una pequeña sonrisa el desgastado balón.

-Fue…divertido, Kise-kun.- su voz parecía esta vez salir más suave, no teniendo la misma sequedad con la que normalmente articulaba todas sus oraciones.

-¡Kurokocchi es tan lindo!- sabía que no iba al tema sus palabras, pero desde que se habían reunido no había tenido la oportunidad de abrazarle; y ahora que por fin se encontraban solos, decidió entrelazar sus largos brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo del chico, su barbilla quedando sobre el hombro del pequeño.

No había obtenido algún tipo de respuesta por parte del pequeño, la rigidez de su cuerpo haciéndole instantáneamente entender que no se sentía en algo cómodo por sus acciones. Siendo conocedor de su inconformidad le soltó, su entristecida mirada cayendo en esos azulados ojos que no mostraban sentimiento alguno.

-Kuroko—

Y nuevamente, se vio interrumpido. –Por favor, no lo hagas repentinamente.

En ese momento, creyó que había llegado a su límite.

No parecía ya en mucho importar todo ese amor que había estado intentando mostrarle desde que su relación había comenzado…Kuroko siempre se mostraba indiferente, rechazando casi a cada rato toda acción afectiva que él se encontrara realizando: nuevamente ésta siendo una gran prueba de ello.

Kise retrocedió uno que otro paso, manteniendo suficiente distancia para que ambos pudieran verse de cara a cara.

-Nee, Kuroko.

Ésta vez, era el susodicho quién estaba sorprendido; pero claro, dicha sorpresa no se vio reflejada en su rostro. Él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esa seriedad en la voz de Kise únicamente cuando se trataba de un partido de baloncesto, los recuerdos del primer enfrentamiento entre Kaijou y Seirin llegando a su mente. Pero fuera de esas circunstancias, Kise jamás articularía su nombre sin su extraño apodo de _Kurokocchi_.

-¿Sucede algo, Kise-kun?- preguntó un tanto curioso, sus ojos posados en aquellos amarillentos que además de seriedad, parecían dolidos.

-¿Qué clase de relación llevamos?- se encontró preguntando. –De Teikou a la actualidad…siento que seguimos siendo amigos, no…no lo que se supone que ahora _somos_.

Kuroko entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. –Creí que no había diferencia.- dijo monótonamente.

Kise se encontró chasqueando su lengua. -¡Claro que hay diferencia, Kurokocchi!

Acortando completamente esa distancia que había existido entre ellos Kise se encontró posando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros de Kuroko, ante la fuerza en que había realizado dicha acción éste se vio siendo estrellado contra la reja que rodeaba la cancha de baloncesto, el peli-celeste quedando completamente apresado contra la reja sin movilidad alguna a causa de que Kise se encontraba sosteniéndole en su lugar.

-Kurokocchi quizá piense que seguimos siendo amigos, pero yo…- realizando una pausa dejó su cabeza caer, sus rubios cabellos bloqueando completamente de todo espectador la dolida mirada que se encontraba mostrando.

Esa pausa había sido más que suficiente para que Kuroko lograra entender el cómo se sentía su compañero; ¿realmente le había ocasionado tanto daño? En sí, ahora que hacia memoria de ello, jamás había pensado en su relación cómo una de novio-novio llena de romance y besos o esas cosas…simplemente la había visto cómo un lazo más fuerte dentro de esa amistad que ellos llevaban desde la secundaria.

Pero, Kise le estaba haciendo entender que él _no _necesitaba ese tipo de lazo…lo que él realmente quería…

Tragando un poco de saliva nerviosamente, posó sus manos alrededor de las mejillas del rubio, haciéndole levantar su cabeza hasta que éste le viera fijamente a los ojos; estaba sorprendido ante su acción, sentimiento que se vio más que obvio en sus ojos.

-Lo siento…- murmuró.

Kise no se había visto siquiera capaz de responder con sorpresa ante sus palabras, ya que se había nuevamente llevado una sorpresa más. Kuroko le estaba besando. Kuroko…él…No había sido el quién dio el primer paso para besar a su pareja, sino esa persona que segundos atrás se mostraba más que indiferente.

Estaba confundido, eso lo podía admitir. Pero ese no era exactamente el momento para pensar en ello, correspondiendo a los segundos ese tímido beso que Kuroko le había dado por uno que mostraba más urgencia, desesperación…Dentro de ese beso, Kuroko logró comprender con mejor exactitud que eso era algo que Kise había añorado desde hace mucho tiempo.

El peli-celeste fue el primero en romper el beso, volviendo a apegar su cabeza contra la reja sintiendo un gran calor sobre su rostro. Sus ojos se vieron posados en esa expresión de seriedad que Kise le seguía mostrando, pero ahora estaba más que distinta: a pesar de que la tristeza se veía reflejada, podía verse capaz de encontrar un nuevo sentimiento que le hizo sentir una fuerte palpitación.

-Kurokocchi…- apenas y las palabras habían salido de su boca cuando le volvió a besar, ésta vez siendo él quién tomaba completo control.

Ese beso que ahora se encontraban compartiendo no era el mismo que a un inicio tuvieron, este siendo más experimentado y lleno de pasión. No sólo se encontraba devorando sus pálidos labios, sino que también deseaba el poder acabar con todo aquello su lengua tocara—demandante adentrándose a la boca del chico, no dándole siquiera la oportunidad de corresponder sus acciones.

Las manos de Kise habían dejado los hombros del chico, éstas ahora viéndose posadas alrededor de su cintura mientras lo atraía contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso; beso que realmente ya no parecía tal cosa.

No desperdiciando tiempo alguno dejó su boca, depositando lentamente un pequeño tramo de besos alrededor de su mandíbula, bajando con la misma lentitud por su cuello buscando ese punto nervioso que le atraería una nueva reacción en Kuroko. Mientras se encontraba encontrando dichoso lugar también aprovechó para saborear la piel del joven, lamiendo suavemente parte de su cuello subiendo hasta su oído, burlonamente pasando su lengua por su lóbulo.

El cuerpo de Kuroko ésta vez no se había puesto rígido ante sus acciones; no, sino que ahora estaba temblando bajo su agarre. Kise en ese momento no estaba del todo seguro si esa reacción era una positiva o negativa, escondiendo dichos pensamientos en lo más oscuro de su mente mientras seguía con su tarea de la cual quizá al siguiente día tendría varias quejas.

Una de sus manos se vio posada en el cuello de la camiseta de Kuroko, bajando un poco su cuello dejando al aire libre más piel la cual podría saborear. Apenas y había pasado sus labios por esa nueva zona cuando escuchó un pequeño gruñido salir de la garganta de Kuroko, llamándole completamente la atención. Depositando un corto beso en esa zona volvió a levantar su cabeza, encarando directamente esa expresión que parecía más que hermosa en sus ojos. Uno debía ser un completo idiota por no ser capaz de apreciar a detalle esa obra de arte…

…pero no era como importara, él teniendo toda la satisfacción de ser el primero y quizá el único que sería espectador de dichoso sonrojo y enrojecidos labios.

A pesar de que en su lengua había quedado más que perdido el nombre de su novio le volvió a besar, ésta vez con más suavidad y no tan demandante. Habían regresado a los besos tímidos, Kuroko correspondiéndole esta vez mostrando más experiencia que la vez anterior.

Había sido nuevamente Kuroko quién rompió el beso, tomando a Kise de las mejillas mientras le separaba un poco.

-Estamos en un lugar público.- dijo, Kise reconociendo al instante esa gran diferencia que había en su tonalidad de voz. Kuroko estaba nervioso…eso era nuevo, y lo consideraba igual de lindo cómo todo su ser en general. –Es hora de irnos a casa.

Quizá…quizá esas palabras no habían sido unos que realmente deseaba escuchar, esa boba sonrisa que tanto le había causado problemas siendo nuevamente embozada.

-¡Amo tanto a Kurokocchi!

Al final, después de todo lo que había ocurrido…no había sido tan mala cita…

* * *

Por favor, por lo que más quieran...Diganme que NO les gustó! QAQ

A pesar de lo extenso, honestamente no me sentí del todo feliz, sintiendo que sólo el final valió la pena en todo el Shot. ¿Razón por la cuál les suplico que odien el Shot? Cuando ya iba a la mitad de todo esto encontré una imagen un tanto interesante en Zerochan de Kise x Kuroko que llamó mi atención...pero preferí terminar esto y preguntar después: ¿quieren que esto quede como está, o les gustaría otro Shot de ellos dos?

En sí creo considerar eso cómo una excusa de mi parte ya que me estoy divirtiendo al escribir esto, además porque parece que está siendo del agrado de varias personas, y eso realmente me ha hecho feliz! Igual, me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto. (nwn)

Para terminar, me gustaría también decir que quizá el Kise x Kuroko no sea una pareja difícil de escribir, pero siéndoles honesta...Se me hizo exageradamente complicado ._. La razón por la cuál no había actualizado esto era por lo mismo, y hubo un momento en que casi me rindo y prefería continuar con un Midorima x Kuroko (shot que ya llevo a la mitad c:) y dejar el Kise x Kuroko para después...siempre cuando comenzaba a escribir un parrafo, a los cinco segundos lo venía eliminando por que no me agradaba e.e

Bien, eso es todo c:

Gracias por leer, y de paso me gustaría el ir avisando: siguendo Shot, Midorima x Kuroko~! nwn

Greetings~!

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

**_-CAELUM-_**


	4. Midorima x Kuroko

Antes que nada, me gustaría disculparme ante la tardanza ;-; Mi computadora había muerto, y no fue sino hasta hoy que fui por la bateria que le hacia falta pa'regresar a la vida...y es por ello que, después de haberle editado una cosas, por fin ya vengo publicando esto c: ...cosa que debí de haber hecho en el cumpleaños de Midorimacchi ;-;

Dejaré toda mi palabrería hasta el final c:

Espero y les guste y uh~...es medio largo, ya que hay una pequeña sorpresa al final y la razón por la cuál esto debió de ser publicado el sábado pasado D/x

¡Me faltó por mencionar! El episodio es algo así como un Slight-AU, ya que los chicos de la Kiseki no Sedai ya se encuentran en preparatoria, pero todos están en la misma escuela c: Kagami y Takao también aparecerán, y así~? xD

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad c:**

**Advertencia: Mucho OCC...malditos Tsunderes! D/x**

* * *

**-Cuarto Drabble/Shot-**

**Pareja:** Midorima x Kuroko

* * *

**~Compatibilidad~**

**IV**

"_La combinación de Cáncer y Acuario presenta muchos retos, pero si hay amor, existe la posibilidad de estabilidad en la pareja."_

El escenario que se encontraba frente a sus ojos era uno el cual ya estaba más que acostumbrado a observar, sus cejas ligeramente frunciéndose mientras que con la misma indiferencia, permanecía alejado de ese grupo de personas que no parecía hacer otra cosa salvo discutir con bobas sonrisas en sus rostros. Midorima Shintarou no era del tipo de persona a la cual le gustara estar dentro de una atmosfera tan llena de alegría, sino todo lo contrario; le irritaban dichosos momentos.

A pesar de toda esa distancia que existía entre esos idiotas y él, sus gritos eran más que audibles; quizá también por el hecho de que se encontraban en un lugar cerrado: el gimnasio de la escuela. Podía admitir que había veces en que la forma en que se trataban le causaba cierta gracia, pero a su vez, raramente era cuando esos momentos le llamaban la atención; por ejemplo ahora, no hacían otra cosa salvo colmarle la paciencia.

-¡Vamos, Aominecchi!- escuchó a Kise gritar.

Suspirando acomodó sus gafas correctamente sobre el puente de su nariz, el resplandor del cristal cubriendo perfectamente su mirada.

-¡Maldita sea, Kise!- respondió el moreno con la misma intensidad de voz; la única diferencia que se podía encontrar entre ambas voces fue la forma en que fueron expresadas: una llena de molestia mientras que la otra chillante haciéndole la reta a la voz de un niño pequeño. -¡Deja de acosar de esa forma a Tetsu, carajo!

Realmente, ¿qué fue lo que le llevó a respetar a ese dúo de imbéciles?

Esa era una pregunta que últimamente frecuentaba en su mente, nunca obteniendo la respuesta que realmente deseaba escuchar ya que sabía la primordial razón que le llevó a eso: el amor que ellos sentían hacia el deporte.

Los gritos le siguieron, pero esa voz que específicamente deseaba escuchar jamás hizo aparición. Girando un poco su rostro para verles a lo mucho de reojo, logró observar que tanto Aomine como Kise seguían peleando sobre la misma cosa—no, mejor dicho, seguían peleando sobre la misma persona. Pero Kuroko no parecía tener intención alguna de hablar, la misma expresión que tanto odiaba del chico decorando su rostro.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

De todas las personas que admiraba, él era la única persona que jamás llegó a entender; bueno, aunque tampoco era como si entendiese a sus demás compañeros, pero había una gran diferencia entre esas personas y ese chico de azulada mirada: sus ojos. ¿Qué había en ellos que jamás podía verse capaz de leerlos? Poéticamente, podía decir que sus ojos le recordaban al mismo cielo o incluso el mar; claros y un tanto cristalinos, pero tan profundos que no lograba entender que habitaba dentro de ellos.

-¿Uh?- una nueva voz hizo aparición, Midorima reconociéndola al instante. –Quiero abrazar también a Kuro-chin.

Las cosas ahora comenzaban a estresarle un poco…

Chasqueando molesto la lengua dejó su lugar, directamente encaminándose a dónde ese grupo de personas se encontraba.

Murasakibara, Aomine y Kise estaban rodeando a Kuroko, quién silencioso y sin queja alguna dejaba que el resto pusiera sus brazos alrededor de alguna parte de su cuerpo; se estaban peleando como niños pequeños sobre una sola persona, cosa que Midorima no podía del todo entender.

-Están haciendo demasiado ruido.- sentenció, no viéndole en mucho la necesidad de ir a los detalles. Sabía perfectamente que esas personas no eran tan idiotas como para no entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Qué dices, Midorimacchi?- balbuceó Kise, arqueando una ceja. -¡No es ruido!- exclamó. -¡Son mis palabras de amor hacia Kurokocchi!

-¿Qué?- respondió Aomine al instante, cerrando su mano en pucho con claras intenciones de golpear al joven rubio. -¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces, Kise!

Midorima se mantuvo silencioso, crispando molesto una ceja. Mirando de reojo al chico de morados cabellos observó que éste no parecía en mucho tener intención alguna de abrir la boca, y entre pensamientos le agradeció; por suerte había una persona que usaba la cabeza, pensó con cierta ironía.

Conteniendo toda gana de soltarles un insulto se limitó a soltar un corto gruñido con su garganta, los dedos de su mano izquierda flexionándose un poco. Esperó a lo mucho varios segundos hasta que se sintió ya completamente en su límite, lanzando su mano hacia el brazo de Kuroko y rodeándolo con sus dedos en un fuerte agarre, le jaló.

Quizá había resultado un tanto sorpresiva su acción tanto para Kise y Aomine que miraron atónitos al chico de verdosa cabellera, sus ojos después cayendo en el pálido joven que ahora se encontraba siendo arrastrado fuera del gimnasio por la misma persona que le sacaron de sus brazos.

En el fondo Midorima podía escuchar diferentes insultos por parte de Aomine o gritos en queja de Kise, pero tal y como había ignorado todo minutos atrás, nuevamente esto no le había costado en mucho esfuerzo. Una de las cosas que no entendía, era la razón por la cual a pesar de haberse librado de todo ese molesto ruido, seguía alejándose del lugar sin soltar su agarre del delgado brazo de la sombra de su equipo.

-Tsk.

-Midorima-kun.

Sorprendido, dejó de caminar.

No deseando encarar al pequeño directamente bajó su mirada, observándole de reojo. Kuroko, a pesar de todo por lo que había pasado, seguía mostrando su monótona mirada. Después de que su nombre había sido mencionado con tan suave tonalidad de voz, el chico no había dicho nada, agregándole únicamente más leña al fuego, por así decirlo.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Kuroko?

El recién mencionado tan sólo levantó un poco la cabeza, silenciosamente asintiendo. –Gracias.- dijo. –Pero, ¿podrías soltarme, Midorima-kun?

Sus palabras habían llamado un poco su atención, soltándole instantáneamente. Estaba consciente de todo lo que había hecho, no sintiéndose en lo absoluto arrepentido de haber salido del gimnasio de esa forma, el problema siendo que se sentía en algo avergonzado por la forma en que se encontró sosteniéndole todo ese tiempo, arrastrándole aún cuando ya no había necesidad alguna de encontrarse haciendo dicha acción.

-No comprendo tus agradecimientos.- comentó con cierta molestia, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente al chico mientras nuevamente, se encontraba acomodando sus gafas en su lugar. –Como había dicho, eran demasiado ruidosos.

Kuroko tan sólo sonrió; una pequeña pero notoria sonrisa, una la cual no siempre podía ser espectador dé, mucho menos que dichosas sonrisas se viesen creadas gracias a él.

-Es cierto.

Otra vez, Midorima se encontraba sorprendido.

El horóscopo del día había nuevamente afirmado que la relación que existiría entre su signo Cáncer y las personas del signo de Acuario sería la misma de siempre: ninguno de dos viéndose capaz de concordar en absolutamente nada; salvo el básquet, claro estaba, ya que era lo único que los dos podían raramente hablar dé, sobre todo esos momentos en que Akashi les citaba para la elaboración de una nueva estrategia cuando se encontraban enfrentando a un equipo que podían considerar más o menos a su nivel.

Pero ahora, no hablando de Basket o sobre planeaciones, Kuroko le había otorgado la razón.

-Kuro—

-¡Ah, Kuroko!

Chasqueando la lengua le dedicó una rápida mirada a esa persona que de manera inoportuna y molesta le había interrumpido, encontrándose cara a cara con ese pelirrojo a quien al instante reconoció como el amigo más cercano de Kuroko. ¿Kagami, qué? No recordaba su nombre, pero no era como si en mucho eso importara; el nombre de ese sujeto no era uno digno de estar dentro de su campo de memoria.

Kagami Taiga mostraba una corta sonrisa, alzando una mano en forma de saludo mientras hacia su camino hacia dónde la persona que parecía tanto haber buscando se encontraba. Midorima no dije nada, tan sólo limitándose a observar. El chico no tenía absolutamente nada de modales, notó, interrumpiendo deliberadamente una conversación.

-Te estaba buscando.- comentó, dejando su mano caer sobre un hombro del chico.

Kuroko le miró, segundos después volviendo a posar su mirada en el peli-verde.

-Gracias por todo,- se repitió, inclinando ligeramente un poco su cabeza –es momento de que me vaya. Hasta mañana, Midorima-kun.

La forma en que sus palabras habían sido articuladas…la suavidad de su voz era algo que siempre le llamaría la atención.

-Te dije que no lo había hecho por ti.- y sin decir ya nada más, volvió a girar su cuerpo para seguir su camino.

Ante cada paso que daba para alejarse del par de jóvenes claramente aún podía escuchar la fuerte voz de Kagami, éste emocionadamente hablándole a Kuroko sobre distintas cosas del deporte que ellos tanto amaban. Le resultaba un tanto frustrante el hecho de que ese pelirrojo podía entablar una conversación tan llena de vida sobre ese tema que únicamente él y Kuroko se veían capaces de concordar, a ese sujeto resultándole más que fácil.

Por instinto se encontró apretando los puños, segundos después escuchando el chillante sonido del pato de hule que se encontraba sosteniendo sobre su mano derecha. En sí no le dio en mucha importancia, sintiendo que su estrés se estaba reduciendo considerablemente tras verse apretando el juguete repetitivamente.

-Heh.

Apenas y ese sonido había llegado a sus oídos un brillo amenazante llegó a sus ojos, siguiendo su camino haciéndole entender al otro sujeto que le había completamente ignorado; y en parte eso era lo que deseaba, teniendo ahora en mente la idea de ir a la biblioteca y tomar un buen libro que leer hasta que la hora del club llegara su fin.

-No puedes ignorarme, Shin-chan.- dijo la misma voz, esta vez escuchándose más cerca que la vez pasada. –Te seguiré y hablaré sin sentido hasta que me prestes atención, sabes muy bien que lo haré.

Era cómo había dicho; Takao Kazunari le seguiría y hablaría de la primera tontería que le llegara a su mente hasta que él se detuviese en su camino y le prestara atención.

-¿Qué quieres, Takao?- preguntó, deteniéndose en su camino.

El joven pelinegro burlonamente sonrió, encarando una ceja diciendo: -Así que los días de buena suerte por fin han terminado, ¿no?

Quizá tenía razón, pero tampoco era como si abiertamente le iba a decir eso.

-No entiendo que te hace decir eso.- dijo con cierto aire de seriedad, alzando su mano derecha mostrando al recién aplastado pato de hule. –OHA-ASA nunca se equivoca, pero para asegurar las cosas traigo conmigo mi objeto de la suerte, un pato de—

-Claro, claro Shin-chan…- el pelinegro se encontró suspirando, entendiendo que si de no haberle interrumpido en ese momento su compañero se soltaría diciendo distintas cosas referentes a su horóscopo. No solo era un Tsundere, sino que también todo un adicto a eso de la metafísica. –Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no es así?- embozando una sonrisa burlona le preguntó, sus ojos brillando con cierto entusiasmo.

Ese era un brillo el cual a Midorima realmente no le agradaba ver, estando consciente de que eso solamente atraería un completo dolor de cabeza.

-Lo sepa o no, sigo sin verle importancia.- sentenció, recargando su espalda contra la pared cercana.

Takao rió. –Tsundere.- dijo entre risas.

Midorima le observó, inhalando un poco de aire para segundos después soltarlo en un largo y de momento relajante suspiro. Pasando su mano libre sobre su rostro acomodó uno que otro verdoso y rebelde mechón que se encontraba fuera de su lugar, ignorando completamente toda esa nueva palabrería que le resultaba más que insignificante ya que se trataba de cosas que realmente no le importaban.

Ya séase que tuvieran que ver con Kuroko o el chico Kagami nada de eso tenía que ver con él, ¿entonces de qué debía preocuparse?

-¡Shin-chan!- exclamó con cierta tonalidad melosa, haciéndole crispar molesto una ceja. -¿A dónde ibas?

Esa pregunta era una la cual le extrañó, sobre todo por el hecho de que venía de Takao.

Reincorporándose sobre sus pies sacudió un poco las blancas prendas de su uniforme, dedicándole una rápida mirada al pelinegro.

-Estás haciendo muchos comentarios sin sentido, Takao.

Dichas esas palabras Midorima volvió a retomar su camino hacia la biblioteca, completamente ignorante de esa gran sonrisa que el joven se encontraba embozando.

Takao deseaba el volver a reír, ésta vez incluso soltando una carcajada más llena de vida que pudiera hacer eso entre los pasillos escolares. Posando una mano sobre su boca se limitó a soltar un bufido, la sonrisa jamás desapareciendo. Sus oscuros ojos le observaron marchar y ese brillo lleno de diversión les volvió a llenar.

-Shin-chan odia lo inesperado.- dijo para sí, metiendo sus manos dentro de su oscuro pantalón del uniforme. Girando sobre sus pies comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que Midorima había tomado, silbando una incoherente melodía.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué tan inesperada le resultará mi sorpresa?

En el momento en que había abierto la puerta el escenario que se presentó frente a sus ojos era uno que estaba ya más que acostumbrado a observar, pero éste escenario no se venía comparando en lo absoluto al que normalmente sucedía dentro del gimnasio; la biblioteca era uno de los lugares en que más le gustaba estar, ese silencio que llenaba el lugar atrayéndole cierta calma.

Después de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en su vida, el haber venido no había en mucho resultado tan mala idea.

Asintiendo un poco, saludó a la persona que se encontraba en turno de vigilar la biblioteca, no prestándole después en mucha atención ya que había comenzado su camino hacia ese librero en dónde sacaba los libros que tanto le gustaba leer. No era en mucho exigente en el contenido de un libro, pero mientras no resultara siendo una patética novela romántica, sus gustos podrían seguir estando en el nivel en que se encontraban.

Paseando sus ojos sobre todos los títulos de los libros hubo uno que había llamado su atención.

El día anterior también había pasado a la biblioteca y se encontraba viendo el mismo estante, pero no recordaba haber visto el titulo aquella vez. Sus dedos vendados se pasaron sobre éste, sacándolo de su lugar. Sus ojos contemplaron un rato el diseño o dibujo que habían utilizado para la portada, en un lento movimiento de muñeca dándole la vuelta al mismo para ahora leer la reseña.

Le estaba resultando interesante, podía admitir.

-De verdad lo es.

Esa voz que había sonado tan cerca de él le había sacado de todo pensamiento; la reconoció al instante, y para su suerte, no se había sobresaltado ante su repentina aparición. ¿Qué se encontraba haciendo Kuroko checando el mismo estante de libros que él?, se encontró cuestionándose. Mirándole de reojo se dio cuenta de que éste no le estaba prestando atención, sus ojos paseándose entre todos los títulos que había por ahí.

-Veo que lo has leído.

No se le había ocurrido cualquier otra cosa que decir.

Kuroko asintió, pero no le volteó a ver. –Lo devolví esta mañana; sería agradable que Midorima-kun lo leyera.

Sus palabras se encontraban explicando esa silenciosa duda que había tenido respecto a la razón por la cual no había visto ese libro con anterioridad, sintiéndose un tanto molesto ahora ante la forma tan fácil en que Kuroko parecía leerle como un libro, cuando era él quién no podía leerle por culpa de su monótona expresión.

-…

-Quizá podamos encontrar de algo de qué hablar.

Midorima Shintarou estaba ya más que acostumbrado a que las cosas salieran a cómo él las hubiese planeado, pero no lo estaba cuando se trataban de cosas inesperadas, ésta siendo también una de las razones por las cuales no podían llevarse del todo bien con Kuroko. Había leído y memorizado todo lo referente a las relaciones que un Cáncer pudiera llevar junto a un Acuario, y éstas eran más que imposibles.

Ninguno de dos podía concordar en absolutamente nada, además del hecho de que Kuroko siempre hacia cosas tan inesperadas que creaban más desagrado hacia su persona. Y ahora que los dos nuevamente se encontraban hablando, no podía evitar el sentir cierta molestia, pero al mismo tiempo esa atracción que en el pasado ya le había llamado la atención hacia el joven peli-celeste.

Volviendo a colocar el libro en su lugar posó toda su atención en el chico, percatándose ahora de que éste se encontraba batallando un poco por alcanzar un libro que estaba en el último piso del estante. No pudo evitar el sonreír.

Colocándose detrás de Kuroko estiró su mano libre, tomando completa posesión de ese libro que tanto deseaba el poder alcanzar. Kuroko le observó mientras lo hacía, sus azulados ojos abriéndose un poco ante la misma sorpresa.

-Aquí tienes.

En el momento en que estuvo por hacerle entrega del libro le volteó, leyendo el titulo. _"¿Cómo interactuar con las personas?"_, decía el libro.

-Ah, gracias, Midorima-kun.

Y nuevamente algo inesperado se encontraba sucediendo.

No iba a decir que conocía perfectamente al chico, pero de todos los libros que podía pensar, uno como esos serían de los últimos que se le ocurrirían dentro de los géneros o tipo de lecturas que Kuroko pudiera tener. ¿Acaso había en algo de razón para que éste decidiera leer un libro…un libro para poder interactuar con personas? Algo de lo que estaba seguro era que él no hablaba salvo tuviera algo que decir o si le preguntaban algo, quizá eso teniendo algo que ver con la razón por la cual estaba leyendo ese libro.

Cuando volvió a prestar atención logró percatarse de que Kuroko ya no estaba frente suyo, sino que ya había hecho su camino a la mesa más cercana y ya se encontraba felizmente absorbiéndose en una nueva lectura. Cosa que él también debería de estar haciendo, pero la estúpida e innecesaria duda de saber o llegar a entender sus razones siendo ahora lo que llenaba todos sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué?

_-De todos, creo que es Midorima-kun con quien menos me llevo bien._

_-Supongo que sería agradable, el poder entablar una conversación sin ver su ceño fruncido._

Esas palabras le habían de un momento llegado, el recuerdo de haberle escuchado hablar con su capitán sobre los miembros del equipo estando ahora más que presente en su mente. Por un momento hubiera jurado que dichosa conversación había quedado más que olvidada, pero ante la forma en que se venía repitiendo todo tan vívidamente le hacía creer que esos sucesos habían hace poco transcurrido.

-Maldito…

Sin tomar el libro que Kuroko le había recomendado o alguno otro se encaminó a la mesa de atrás, esa en la cual su compañero de equipo se encontraba sentado. Éste no pareció haberse percatado de su acto de presencia, sus ojos más que posados en el texto que llenaba el libro.

No fue mucho tiempo después cuando nuevamente Midorima se encontraba parado detrás del chico, el brillo que se creaba en sus lentes bloqueando de todo espectador su verdosa mirada. Alzando su mano izquierda y dejando caer su objeto de la suerte, se encontró posando su mano derecha contra la mesa mientras que la otra se encontraba sosteniendo a Kuroko de su mentón, levantando un poco su rostro hacia arriba.

Los claros ojos del chico le observaron con sorpresa, su boca ligeramente abierta haciéndole entender que estaba a punto de cuestionar sus razones. En ese momento, no deseaba escuchar su voz o palabras que le hicieran romper esa decisión que había tomado y sin desperdiciar un segundo más, agachó su cuerpo hasta que sus labios se vieron posados en esos pálidos y suaves labios que no le pertenecían a nadie salvo al mismísimo Kuroko Tetsuya.

Quizá, si se esforzaba un poco…una relación entre ellos dos podría funcionar…

No, no era algo que simplemente podría o no; Midorima estaba seguro que le haría funcionar de alguna u otra forma.

* * *

**N/A: Ahí termina el cuarto Shot del Fic, pero he ahora lo que sigue~: la supuesta pequeña sorpresa...pero le seguiremos un rato más con el Midorima x Kuroko.**

**Disfruten~!**

**Advertencia: Quizá todavía le siga con el OCC, lo siento, no comprendo aun bien las personalidades de los personajes x'D**

* * *

**~Otanjoubi Omedetou...**

**...Midorima-kun~**

Como cualquier otro día, Midorima Shintarou se encontraba sentado en la sala de su hogar hojeando el recién llegado periódico que traía las noticias del día; en otras palabras también, el horóscopo del momento. Sus ojos se pasearon varias veces entre los distintos textos informativos que decían de las noticias más importantes que habían estado ocurriendo dentro de Tokio, resistiendo las ganas de soltar un largo e irritante suspiro tras no sentir en absoluto interés por saber ese tipo de cosas.

Su mente estaba especialmente enfocada en una sola cosa: ¿qué era aquello que el destino le deparaba especialmente ese día a Cáncer?, se cuestionaba mientras con su mano derecha le daba la vuelta a la hoja del periódico, ésta nueva resaltando con letras coloridas y en mayúscula: ¡OHA-ASA! Se encontró embozando una corta sonrisa, leyendo con cierto interés el horóscopo de los demás signos hasta llegar al suyo.

Dentro del silencio que reinaba la habitación el joven peli-verde no pudo evitar el sentirse más que relajado, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo en tan sólo leer un pequeño cuadro de texto ante la paz que existía; estaba ya tan acostumbrado a tener a alguien para joderle la vida a un costado que normalmente se veía interrumpido en esa acción tan sagrada de todos los días, evitando ahora apretar un poco los puños ante ese recuerdo de Takao siempre haciendo todo lo posible por impedirle el realizar dicha acción.

Inhalando un poco de aire, reacomodó sus lentes correctamente sobre el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha, no deseando ahora ningún tipo de interrupción mientras terminaba de leer su suerte. Sacudiendo un poco el papel del periódico le estiró, sus ojos bajando sobre cada sinograma hasta llegar al dibujito que tanto había estado buscando con anterioridad.

Aclarando un poco su garganta, leyó en voz alta: -Éste día será uno de los mejores para cáncer.- pausó, sonriendo para así ante dichosa noticia. Aunque no estaba del todo asombrado, estando ya más que acostumbrado a decir que su signo Cáncer era uno de los más afortunados que existía. Segundos después, prosiguió: -Independientemente, Cáncer podrá tener un objeto de la suerte o no…- deteniéndose en su lectura se encontró encarando una ceja.

Desde que tenía memoria, nunca hubo ningún horóscopo que no contase con algún objeto de la suerte, ahora sintiéndose más que extrañado. Eso no era normal, en lo absoluto; notó con cierta preocupación, creyendo que sería correcto terminar de leer la predicción.

-A pesar de que los Cánceres tengan buena fortuna, no significa que cosas malas no vayan a ocurrir…

De acuerdo…, pensó mientras asentía para sí.

El supuesto horóscopo de cáncer le estaba resultando un tanto extraño, por un momento llegando a la pequeña conclusión de que alguien había alterado esta sección del periódico, prendiendo segundos después el televisor y dejándole en el programa en que, de no contar con un periódico, veía su horóscopo. Había encendido el televisor en el momento adecuado, el letrero de OHA-ASA resaltado con gran intensidad con distintos colores y demás.

-¡Muy buenos días!- grito una chillona voz dentro del programa, una joven con extraño color de cabello saliendo como anunciadora del programa.

Midorima frunció un poco las cejas, deseando ahora más que nada que terminara con las innecesarias introducciones y que fuera directamente al punto del programa. Dejando su espalda caer contra lo acolchonado del sofá esperó paciente a que comenzara con el horóscopo de cáncer, descansando su mejilla contra su mano en puño.

-¡Ha llegado el turno de Cáncer!

Ahora sí, la muchacha podía contar con toda su atención.

-Cómo siempre, éste signo será uno que goce con gran fortuna.- exclamó, en la pantalla que se encontraba a su costado poniéndose una imagen de un pequeño cangrejo que brillaba y que en una de sus pequeñas tenazas yacía una corona; le desagradaba completamente ese tipo de animaciones. –Pero tampoco es bueno que alguien abuse de dichosa suerte, déjenme recordarles.- terminó diciendo, guiñando un ojo.

¿Realmente estaba viendo ese tipo de cosas en un día tan…agradable?

-Si hay algo…- pausó, moviendo negativamente la cabeza en forma dramática. –Si hay alguien que cáncer realmente aprecia, sería bueno el tenerles cerca; hoy sería un buen día para mejorar las relaciones.- riendo melosamente terminó su oración, la imagen de la pantalla cambiando ahora al de libra.

-Continuando con los demás signos—

…y volvió a perder toda atención sobre el programa.

Tanto el periódico como las palabras de la chica eran muy similares, cada una teniendo cierta diferencia ante la forma en que las palabras fueron dichas, pero querían decir lo mismo; o en su mente habían resultado bastantes similares. Pero al mismo tiempo, por primera vez podía llegar a admitir que no entendía a lo que esas palabras querían llegar, o a lo que exactamente le estaban haciendo referencia á.

-¿Alguien que…realmente aprecio?

-¡Es hora de Acuario!

Abriendo un poco sus ojos en sorpresa logró entender las palabras que OHA-ASA tanto se había esforzado en meterle en la cabeza, la sorpresa incrementando aun más ante las palabras que la chica se encontraba diciendo respecto a ese signo específicamente.

-Acuario debería procurar estar en casa; hoy no es un buen día para salir, ya que la mala suerte les estará persiguiendo.

Midorima Shintarou, apenas y escuchó el horóscopo de acuario se puso instantáneamente de pie, apagando el televisor y aventando el pequeño control remoto devuelta al sofá con fuerza que de haber sido otro lugar, el pequeño aparato se hubiera roto completamente.

Ahora había cosas más importantes recorriendo su mente, dicho pensamiento siendo: Ocupo contactar a Kuroko…ahora mismo.

No era siempre cuando éste se encontraba tan agitado pero las cosas nunca ocurrían por mera coincidencia; su signo estaba ligado al destino de acuario, por ende también transformándose en su propio destino el proteger al único chico que conocía que llevaba ese signo; Kuroko Tetsuya, su ex-compañero de equipo, nuevo rival y…su persona más especial…

**-Mismo día: en alguna parte de Tokio-**

-Podrías recordarme…- comenzó diciendo, sintiendo el respingar de una de sus cejas mientras intentaba contener la gran tentación de soltar un fuerte gruñido. -¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?- cuestionó, observando con cierta molestia el pequeño parque de diversiones que yacía frente a sus ojos, gente pasando con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

Su acompañante, el pequeño Kuroko, tan sólo le miró de reojo. –Ah.- musitó, sus ojos escaneando el área hasta segundos después volver a caer en el peli-verde. –Midorima-kun preguntó si había algún lugar en específico al que deseará asistir,- hizo una pausa, apuntando el lugar –éste es.

Resistiendo ahora todas sus ganas de replicar ante las palabras de su acompañante, se limitó a asentir mientras acomodaba sus gafas en su lugar, sus verdosos ojos observando con la misma molestia a las personas que asistían: niños, padres de familia…parejas de enamorados. Ante el extraño pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente logró sentir un poco de calor en su rostro, aclarando instantáneamente su garganta evitando llamar la atención de Kuroko ante los segundos en que guardó un incomodo silencio.

-Y-ya veo…- aclaró nuevamente su garganta ante su tartamudeo, jalando por el cuello de la camiseta a Kuroko hacia la entrada en que vendían las entradas al parque de diversiones.

-Ah.- se volvió a repetir, su mano posándose sobre la manga de la camisola de su acompañante. –Midorima-kun…yo puedo pagar por mi entrada.- dijo con su monótona voz; Midorima tan sólo le ignoró, pero eso no significaba que había ignorado la pálida mano del chico alrededor de su brazo.

-Dos entradas, por favor.- dijo el joven de verdosa cabellera, llamando la atención de la vendedora.

-¡Buenas tardes!- dijo energéticamente con una sonrisa. -¿Viene con su pareja?- le cuestionó la dama mientras le hacía entrega de las entradas a Midorima. El joven tan solo le miró.

-No creo que eso—

-Midorima-kun,- su acompañante le interrumpió, volviendo a jalar de su camisola –no es lindo ignorar a las personas.

Chaqueando un poco su lengua volvió a ignorar sus palabras, esta vez agradeciéndole a la joven y pagando las entradas; no le había importado esperar a que le dieran el cambio de la cantidad que había pagado, haciendo cuentas de que sólo le regresarían pocos centavos. Volviendo a jalar a Kuroko por el cuello de su camisa se adentraron al parque; apenas y se habían completamente alejado de la entrada soltó al peli-celeste, éste mirándole con cierta molestia por haber sido jalado de tal forma.

-Ya estamos aquí.- dijo cómo si fuese lo más obvio; lo cual de momento realmente era.

-Lo sé- contestó Midorima, paseando su mirada entre todas las atracciones que llenaban el parque de diversiones. ¿Exactamente por qué Kuroko había deseado ir a ese lugar, de todos los posibles lugares dentro de Tokio? -¿Ahora?

El chico le dedicó una corta sonrisa, posando una mano sobre la manga larga de la vestimenta de Midorima y le jaló hacia una nueva dirección; nuevamente se encontró conteniendo las ganas de soltar un nuevo gruñido. Sabía que el mismo se había metido dentro del lio por haber citado al chico al lugar que éste más deseaba el poder asistir, pero aun así un parque de diversiones…

_-¡Es un día para mejorar relaciones!_

La chillante voz de la anunciadora hizo eco en su cabeza, sus labios arqueándose un poco en acto de sonrisa. Quizá eso venía siendo cierto, a su vez recodando que había pasado tiempo ya desde la última vez en que pasó un día a solas y agradable junto a su pareja.

_-¿P-pa…pareja?_- pensó, conteniendo un sonrojo.

No recordaba el haber llamado de tal forma a Kuroko alguna vez.

-Llegamos.

Al haberle escuchado hablar salió de todo pensamiento, intentando volver a colocar toda su atención en aquel escenario que se encontraba frente a él.

Quizá…quizá…quizá ahora si era un buen momento para huir…

Frente a él no se encontraba Kuroko, o esa famosa atracción que el tanto le había hecho mención en el camino que deseaba montar; no, sino todo lo contario… Frente a él se encontraban uno que otro miembro de su equipo Shuutoku, al instante reconociendo a Takao por la burlesca sonrisa que se encontraba embozando; junto a ellos también estaban Kise y su capitán—quién si no mal recordaba se llamaba Kasamatsu, o algo así—y también varios integrantes del equipo Seirin.

-¿Q-qué…?- la pregunta quedo más que muerta en su boca.

Todos se encontraban sonriendo ante la confusa expresión que se encontraba mostrando en rostro.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Midorima-kun.

OHA-ASA nuevamente se encontraba asombrándole…o quizá la forma en que hacia predicciones sobre el cómo irían sus días le estaba comenzando ya a aterrar un poco…

* * *

Nota de Autor:

Y~ahí quedo todo ._.

Lo del cumpleaños de Midorima había sido algo que salió así de la nada, recordando una vieja conversación que había sostenido junto a **Confeti**, y como la tenía por ahí guardada, decidí usarla c: No hizo en mucha coherencia o quizá también la pude haber alargado más...pero ya estaba emocionandome demasiado con demasiado texto...otra vez ._.;

Me disculpo de antemano si no fue lo que estaban esperando, pero...Es dificil describir o pensar en los comentarios de un Tsundere! Dx Hubo veces en que tuve que imaginar distintos escenarios, y como el Kise x Kuroko, hubo muchos borradores, pero creo que éste tuvo más xDD

Así que... ¿Ahora quién sigue? c:

Gracias por leer~!

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	5. Murasakibara x Kuroko

He regresado a los Shots cortos~. Me di cuenta que quizá lo extenso le resultaba a los lectores un tanto molesto ya que bueno, estaban exageradamente muy largos...y es por ello que decidí el ya no exagerar tanto y escribir cosas más cortas c:

Éste Shot está especialmente dedicado a **Himiko Uzumaki **ya que usted deseaba leer sobre esta pareja~. Espero y sea de su agrado, ya que esto fue inspirado en una imagen y del contenido que últimamente me he encontrado leyendo x'3

Disfruten~?

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad c:**

**Advertencia: Posible OCC, y umm...contenido que quizá pueda ser consierado algo Smut (?) Ah! El Shot es un tanto Crack c:**

**(también está la posibilidad que el texto de la reseña no tenga en nada que ver con el Shot en sí, están siendo avisados~)**

* * *

**-Quinto Shot/Drabble-**

**Pareja: **Murasakibara x Kuroko

* * *

**~Compatibilidad~**

**V**

"_Acuario tiende a sacar el lado más Sensible de Libra; acción que al final podría causarle daño."_

No había entendido en mucho aquella razón que le había llevado a leer ese libro, o realmente no entendía el porqué accedió a hacer tal cosa…Ah, cierto. Akashi le había recomendado dichoso libro, diciéndole que debía de leerlo ya que éste lo había encontrado realmente interesante.

Y si le fueran preguntar su opinión al respecto, la única respuesta que llegaba a su mente siendo: Extraño, pero a su vez un tanto interesante. Mientras sus ojos se pasaban entre esa gran continuidad de palabras hubo veces en que realmente no pudo evitar el cuestionarse la razón por la cual Aka-chin leería tal cosa; pero siendo conocedor que sería una completa flojera el ir a preguntarle o el saber la respuesta en sí ignoró dichos pensamientos, no haciendo otra cosa salvo terminar con aquella nueva orden que Aka-chin le había dado.

Pero ahora que lo había finalizado, Murasakibara Atsushi se encontraba sentado recargando su espalda contra una pared del silencioso gimnasio, sus aborrecidos ojos posados en aquella nueva bolsa de frituras que tanto deseaba en ese momento el poder consumir. Aka-chin nuevamente había citado a todos los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros a una rápida reunión, según recordaba era únicamente para dar indicaciones del cómo el partido de mañana avanzaría: diciendo quienes comenzarían, quienes terminarían o del cómo sería su formación de ataque o defensa.

Esas cosas no le importaban. Solamente debían de decirle que hacer, y el simplemente las haría; así de fácil eran las cosas.

El sonido de pisadas adentrándose al gimnasio llamó un poco su atención, ligeramente moviendo su rostro hasta encontrarse con aquella persona que había ingresado al lugar. Su vista se cerró un poco, perdiendo al instante esa famosa atención. Kuroko Tetsuya, la sombra del equipo y aquella persona que más le desagradaba, estaba haciendo lentamente su camino hacia dónde él se encontraba; casi al igual que su presencia, sus pasos parecían suaves y casi inaudibles, por un momento creyendo que de no haber sido por el mismo silencio del gimnasio jamás se hubiera percatado de que éste ya había llegado.

Aún siguiéndole con la mirada esperó a que éste tomara asiento junto a él, claramente manteniendo ciertos centímetros de distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Murasakibara soltó un corto bufido, moviendo su bolsa de frituras en la dirección en que Kuroko estaba.

No había hecho falta el decir sus intenciones, sabiendo que en el momento en que Kuroko había posado sus ojos en la bolsa de frituras el mismo había entendido la razón de sus acciones. Éste simplemente negó un poco con la cabeza, silenciosamente rechazando su acto de amabilidad.

-¿A Kuro-chin sólo le gusta comer cosas de vainilla?- preguntó, retomando su acción de comer frituras ya no dándole en mucha importancia a ese rechazo.

Kuroko no dijo nada, el sonido de cosas siendo movidas o arregladas sonando en el fondo de ese silencio. –Dependiendo de lo que sea, creo.

El chico de largos cabellos morados no comentó nada, soltando un corto gruñido con la garganta.

Y cómo todas esas conversaciones que normalmente sostenía con el jugador más pequeño de todo el equipo, ésta había quedado en el silencio; salvo claro, el sonido de sus dientes al masticar una nueva fritura o el sonido que hacía la garganta de Kuroko cada vez que éste le daba un trago a su bebida favorita: Pocari.

Mirándole de reojo—a esa forma en que silencioso e ignorante del mundo engullía lentamente una bebida mientras hacía sonidos que en su mente le recordaban exactamente a algo que había estado queriendo olvidar—, no pudo evitar el sentirse un tanto sorprendido. No ante la forma en que Kuroko realizaba esa acción, sino ante sus recuerdos.

Ese famoso libro que Akashi le había prestado narraba la historia de seis vampiros que habían conseguido el tesoro más grande que uno de su raza podía tener: la sangre más dulce y deliciosa que les hacía a su vez perder instantáneamente el control de todas sus acciones, no deseando otra cosa salvo producirle dolor a esa persona mientras que escuchaban sus gritos ir lentamente succionando la sangre de su cuerpo…

…metiendo otro puñado de frituras a su boca descartó el pensamiento, estando consciente de que eso no era en lo que debía de estar pensando, tragando después un tanto forzosamente toda la comida que de golpe se había dispuesto a comer. Cuando un nuevo ruido eso eco en el lugar volteó su mirada hacia Kuroko, percatándose de que éste ya se encontraba vistiendo de sus prendas deportivas y estaba a su vez realizando un corto calentamiento antes de que Akashi y lo demás llegaran.

Pero en ese momento, hubo muy pocas cosas que realmente habían llamado su atención; cosas que quizá nunca había querido notar gracias al aburrimiento que siempre sentía, pero que ahora realmente decidía observar.

Lo pálida que la piel de Kuroko podía ser; esa parte en su espalda y cuello que la camiseta caída dejaba que todos fueran espectadores dé…lo suave que quizá vendrían siendo sus brazos y piernas, esa pálida tonalidad de piel recordándole al instante a esos caramelos que en el pasado le solía regalar a Kuroko hasta antes que éstos dejaran de salir a la venta, dichos caramelos siendo de un color amarillo muy claro; tan claro como su piel, quizá.

Dejando caer un poco su casi vacía bolsa de frituras a un lado, le siguió observando; una cosa que realmente podía admitir era que le sorprendía el hecho el que Kuroko aun no le reprimiera por haberle estado observando, recordando que normalmente hacia eso cuando era Kise quien se encontraba haciendo la acción.

Kuroko ya había comenzado a trotar alrededor del gimnasio, sus pasos resonando entre las paredes del gimnasio y su suave pero a su vez un tanto forzada respiración siendo lo único que llegaba a sus oídos. Éste no tardó mucho por darle toda una vuelta a la cancha de Basket, pasando justo frente a él; haber realizado dicha acción la pudo considerar como un error muy grande, sobre todo cuando sus ojos fueron espectadores de esa pequeña cantidad de sudor que estaba cayendo por sobre su rostro.

Dejando ahora por completo la bolsa caer contra el suelo se puso de pie, llamando la atención del chico que no llevaba en mucha distancia del peli-morado.

-¿Ocurre algo, Murasakibara-kun?- la falta de emoción en su voz le hizo soltar un nuevo gruñido, su aborrecida mirada cayendo en esas dos lagunas que entre brillo de inocencia e indiferencia le estaban curiosamente observando.

-Nee, Kuro-chin.- dijo, comenzando su camino hacia dónde Kuroko estaba parado. Ante lo largas que eran sus piernas sus pasos parecían casi zancadas, no tardando absolutamente nada por estar parado justo frente al peli-celeste; odiaba esa gran diferencia de estaturas, siendo él quién tenía que agachar su cabeza para encarar directamente al chico. -¿Crees en esas cosas de vampiros?- cuestionó con la misma tonalidad de infante.

La sombra del equipo tan sólo le miró, curioso y extrañado encarando una ceja. El chico realmente no estaba acostumbrado a entablar conversaciones con el peli-morado de cosas que no hacían referencia a dulces o cuando éste comenzaba a hablar respecto a temas que Akashi le había hecho mención dé; ¿vampiros? Eso era algo completamente nuevo. –Crea o no crea, no entiendo la razón por la cual preguntas eso, Murasakibara-kun.- dijo simple.

Atsushi volvió a gruñir, soportando la gran tentación de posar su gran mano sobre la pequeña cabeza del pequeño. Inhalando un poco de aire se encontró poco después soltando un suspiro, pasando sus dedos sobre sus largos cabellos de manera un tanto aflojerada. –No importa la razón…- comentó, bostezando. –Sólo quiero obtener una respuesta.- terminó diciendo, gruñendo en el proceso.

En aquellos segundos en que Kuroko se quedo pensando en una respuesta pudo sentir su estomago gruñir, no deseando otra cosa salvo regresar a su lugar y seguir comiendo felizmente de su bolsa de frituras y demás dulces que tenía guardados en su mochila. Estaba incluso comenzando a considerar el hecho de que había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo el venir a hacer ese tipo de preguntas, maldiciendo por lo bajo su silencio.

-Sí.- le escuchó decir, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hah?- balbuceó, parpadeando.

Kuroko parecía un tanto frustrado ante su forma de actuar, ligeramente frunciendo sus cejas; un punto a favor de haber estado en su equipo por dos años ya, ahora viéndose capaz de leer un poco las expresiones que éste a veces tenía en rostro…aunque raramente venía pasado esas cosas.

-Sí- repitió, sus palabras saliendo un poco duras; considerando la idea de seguir con su oración pausó, mirando de reojo a la entrada del gimnasio -, Murasakibara-kun debería también comenzar a calentar,- dijo, girando su cuerpo para después regresar su mirada al chico por sobre su hombro –eso es mejor que hacer preguntas sin sentido.

El chico no respondió ante eso, pero Kuroko no había dado ni medio paso cuando una mano se encontró jalándole hacia atrás por su camiseta, cayendo al instante contra el duro torso del peli-morado. Gruñendo un poco el peli-celeste levantó su mirada, encontrándose con esos molestos ojos que estaban más que grabados en sus recuerdos—le sería imposible recordar el primer enfrentamiento verbal al que había llegado con el defensa del equipo, recordando las expresiones llenas de sorpresa de los espectadores ante la forma tan desafiante en que le había respondido al joven de atemorizante mirada.

Pero no había sido únicamente molestia lo que vio reflejado en su rostro, esa sonrisa de lado que decoraba sus labios dándole a pensar sobre exactamente qué estaba pasando dentro de la mente del chico.

Abriendo la boca para poder decir algo calló al instante cuando sintió una mano rodeando su cintura, nuevamente atrayéndole hacia atrás y por ende apegando aun más su espalda contra el torso de Atsushi. Sorpresivamente éste aun no decía nada; pero al final no deseó escuchar su voz, el sonido de su un tanta agitada respiración chocando contra su oído atrayéndole ciertos escalofríos a su espalda.

Forcejeando un poco bajo el agarre de Murasakibara, Kuroko observó de reojo que éste se encontraba relamiendo sus labios, sus ojos más que fijos en alguna parte de su cuello o incluso de su espalda.

-¿Q-qué…?- no había podido evitar el tartamudear un poco, ahora la sensación de una cálida lengua al tocar su fría piel siendo aquello que le hizo cerrar la boca. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, se cuestionó en pensamiento, gruñendo mientras seguían con su trabajo de salir del fuerte agarre que Atsushi tenía alrededor de su cintura.

-Es una completa flojera explicar todo, pero…- suspiró contra su cuello –el libro decía que cuando un vampiro tiene hambre la piel de la víctima le resultaba sumamente dulce.- pausó, volviendo a lamer parte de su piel.

Kuroko podía sentir que un extraño calor estaba lentamente llegando su rostro, la pequeña tentación de volver a soltar un gruñido o del abrir la boca para protestar siendo aquello que más deseaba hacer…sabiendo al mismo tiempo que si abría la boca, ninguna de esas dos cosas sería expresado salvo un extraño ruido que realmente no deseaba expresar; en lo absoluto.

-La piel de Kuro-chin es realmente dulce.- comentó, regresando a la tarea de saborear la pálida piel del chico. –Vainilla.

Mientras seguía pasando su lengua por sobre su suave piel, Murasakibara Atsushi llegó a la conclusión de que ahora su sabor favorito sería especialmente el de Vainilla; cada vez que en su paladar habitara tan dulce sabor, en su mente quedaría más que grabado el recuerdo de que había sido la primera persona en posar su lengua sobre piel virgen y a su vez también, que había sido la primera persona en crear tan erótica expresión en su comúnmente monótono rostro, al igual que aquella persona que le hizo gemir en placer.

* * *

Nota de Autor:

No entiendo realmente la razón por la cuál encontré esto muy divertido; bueno, me divertí mientras escribía esto. En Zerochan había leído hace mucho un comic dónde estaban Kuroko y Atsushi en el gimnasio y que de la nada Atsushi quizo "saborear" a la sombra...en sí el contenido de vampiros es un tanto estúpido, pero gracias a los Drama CD de Vampiros que he estado escuchando (malditos Seiyuus y sus hermosas voces QAQ!) decidí usarlo como excusa para llegar a eso~ c:

Toda la Kiseki no Sedai ha sido escrita, pero cómo debía de re-escribir tanto el de Aomine y Kise, ahora me encontraré preguntando: ¿Continuó con el de Kagami, o termino con los chicos de Teikou antes de irme a con Seirin? c:

Ustedes decidan y después denme a saber, por favor!

Gracias por haber leído nwn

_**-BALLAD OF SINNERS-**_

_**-CAELUM-**_


	6. Aomine x Kuroko x Kagami SPECIAL

Me disculpo por haber tardado como alrededor de 10 días en actualizar esto, pero tuve mis problemas quebrandome la cabeza disputandome sobre si sería de Kagami o Aomine éste nuevo One-Shot; y gente que dejo su Review...por más feliz que me hicieron, sus comentarios no me ayudaron en mucho ;w; Así que al final llegue a esta decisión...~

Un gran triándulo amoroso~! (dafuq...)

Me gustaría que al final del Fic leyeran mi última nota de autor, ya que haré otro show más grande el cual espero poder contar con sus comentarios c:!

Disfruten~!

**Nota importante: **Quizá esto arruine un poco el Shot, pero como la idea en sí era exageradamente LARGA y ya iba en las 6 mil palabras, tuve que recurrir a la pésima idea de cortarlo en dos partes ;-;! Así que...la segunda parte está en proceso, y quizá la actualice pa'el día Lunes...

...pero realmente lo siento, de haberlo escrito todo junto abarcaría más de 12 mil palabras y para FanFiction, eso ya se me hacía exagerar rotudamente demasiado! xDD Pero espero y valgan la pena -/-

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket NO es de Nuestra propiedad c:**

**Advertencia: Un poco de OCC...aunque siento que ya voy comprendiendo mejor sus personalidades c:!**

**Advretencia zarra: quizá no en mucho roma****nce...recuerden la última nota de autor c:**

* * *

**-Sexto Shot/Drabble-**

**Pareja(s): **Aomine x Kuroko/Kagami x Kuroko (Aomine x Kuroko x Kagami)

* * *

**~Compatibilidad~**

**IV**

**~Especial~**

**Parte I**

"_Leo y Virgo son Signos con personalidades completamente distintas, ninguno de dos viéndose capaz de coexistir el uno con el otro; pero había algo que ninguno podía mantenerse alejado dé…al final siempre buscando la atención de Acuario."_

Aida Riko se encontraba furiosa; la forma en que sus nudillos se encontraban apretados a sus costados y esa forma en que ligeramente se encontraba frunciendo las cejas era una pequeña prueba de ello, o quizá era también ante el hecho de que ese día la entrenadora se le había simplemente—así de la nada—ocurrido que los miembros del equipo de Seirin corrieran intensamente bajo pleno rayo de sol en verano varias vueltas alrededor del gimnasio de la escuela.

La mayoría de los jugadores del equipo de Seirin se encontraban en buen estado, trotando con su respiración ya más que agitada pero ese pequeño brillo de temor que se podía ver reflejado en sus ojos era prueba de que no querían rendirse, decidiendo seguir adelante en su tarea para así al final no tener que soportar la ira de Riko; pero no todos se encontraban en la misma situación.

Kuroko Tetsuya no era un atleta con gran resistencia física o simplemente no tenía exactamente el cuerpo que dijera que fuera uno, su pálida complexión y pequeño cuerpo instantáneamente gritando una palabra: débil; y por más que le cabreara el hecho de tener que admitirlo, el mismo sabía que cuando se trataba de correr, eso era lo que era.

-¡Kuroko-kun!- escuchó a Riko gritar, haciendo sonar al instante el silbato. -¡Más rápido!- gritó después.

Kuroko se encontró tragando lo poco de saliva que existía en su seca boca con cierta fuerza, intentando seguir el ritmo de los demás cuando aquella distancia que existía entre sus cuerpos era más que considerable. Suavizando un poco su paso (cosa que estaba realmente en contra de todo lo que Riko había dicho) intentó estabilizar tan siquiera un poco su respiración, su mirada ligeramente entrecerrándose mientras sentía que la fatiga era simplemente inmensa para poder continuar o para el hecho de hacer un esfuerzo.

En el fondo pudo escuchar un poco de las palabras de Riko que le seguían diciendo que corriera con más velocidad, ya que los demás miembros estaban ya por finalizar su última vuelta cuando éste apenas iba comenzando. Volviendo a tragar e inhalando forzosamente un bocado de aire explotó aún más sus temblorosas piernas, siguiendo la trotada.

Desde el último enfrentamiento que Touou había tenido contra Seirin, Kuroko podía sentir que un extraño dolor comenzaba a aparecer en los músculos de sus piernas antes cada vez que éste se encontraba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, su cuerpo tambaleante continuando a pesar del mismo dolor que se encontraba la persona sintiendo; mientras Kuroko se encontraba trotando, podía sentir esos mismos síntomas comenzando a aparecer en sus piernas, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

Nadie podía ver su rostro, o la forma en que sus cejas se fruncieron un poco mostrando claramente su incomodidad; lo que en realidad los integrantes del equipo de Seirin habían notado, fue la forma en que su cuerpo se desvió, por un momento los espectadores creyendo que el chico caería de lado al piso. Kagami Taiga fue el único que pareció reaccionar instantáneamente ante ese cambio corporal, incrementando la velocidad de su corrida hasta llegar a donde el peli-celeste se encontraba ya torpemente corriendo.

-¡Oi, Kuroko!- exclamó, posando una fuerte mano sobre el pequeño hombro del chico haciendo así que éste por fin se detuviera y dejara de correr.

Cuando el pelirrojo se encontró ya cerca del chico pudo notar la gran cantidad de sudor que se encontraba cayendo por su rosto y cuerpo en general, empapando su blanca camiseta de deporte. Kagami se sintió un tanto extrañado ante esa exagerada cantidad, el sabiendo incluso que a pesar de que había hecho un mayor esfuerzo que Kuroko en ese ejercicio, éste apenas y se encontraba sudando lo que normalmente sudaría dentro del tercer cuarto de un partido oficial de baloncesto. Pero si realmente prestaba atención ante esos opacos ojos que mostraba el chico, uno podía decir que no le faltaba mucho para caer desmayado contra el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a pesar de que sabía que esa no era la pregunta indicada, el mismo frunciendo sus cejas ante lo estúpida que había resultado su duda. Kuroko no respondió, su respiración saliendo cada vez más agitada, el elevar y bajar de su pecho siendo un movimiento tan intenso que por un momento hubiera jurado que ante lo fuerte que su corazón también se encontraba palpitando, éste saldría absurdamente volando por ahí.

No fue mucho después cuando la entrenadora y demás integrantes de Seirin llegaron a dónde la luz y su sombra se encontraban parados, Riko examinando con sus ojos detalladamente el desgastado cuerpo del chico. Sus castaños ojos se abrieron un poco, mostrando la sorpresa que se había llevado tras haber examinado las nuevas estadísticas que le daban el cuerpo del pequeño.

-Kuroko-kun…- dijo suavemente, soportando o tan siquiera intentando el poder aguantar ese nuevo enojo que le estaba consumiendo lentamente. ¿Acaso todos los de primer grado eran tan idiotas como para lastimar deliberadamente sus cuerpos y sin decir nada?, gritó su mente, soltando un largo y exasperante suspiro creyendo así que no gritaría nada.

-Kagami-kun, carga a Kuroko-kun y llévalo a los vestidores.- ordenó, pasando cansadamente una mano sobre sus largos mechones que comenzaban a obstruir su mirada. –Por lo que más quieras o si tienes que usar fuerza, obliga a Kuroko-kun a quedarse acostado,- pausó, mirando seriamente a las piernas del chico –no dejes que camine, para nada.

El pelirrojo, no entendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir con esas palabras se encontró asintiendo, no queriendo cuestionar las ordenes de la entrenadora cuando ésta claramente aun se encontraba de pésimo humor. Soltando un pequeño gruñido ante el hecho de que debía cargar a Kuroko al final se encontró haciéndolo, tomando sorpresivamente al chico de sus piernas mientras lo posicionaba sobre su espalda.

Ante la cercanía que existía de la boca del chico y su oído podía claramente escuchar lo suave que venía siendo su respiración, atrayendo un poco de calor a su rostro ante lo ridículo que había resultado ese extraño pero repentino sentimiento que le invadió apenas y había sentido su cálido aliento contra su piel. Demonios, ¿ahora porque se encontraba pensando en tantas tonterías?

Una vez y los dos estudiantes de primer grado habían salido de escena Riko nuevamente se encontró suspirando, dejando su cabeza caer contra la palma de su mano y por ende llamando la atención del capitán del equipo como el protector.

-Oi, Riko.- le llamó Hyuuga.

La entrenadora giró sobre sus pies, dándoles la espalda a los estudiantes mientras hacia su camino de regreso al gimnasio; los demás le siguieron silenciosos con la mirada y sabiendo que no obtendrían del momento una respuesta, le siguieron a sus espaldas. Riko sabía que estos se encontraban siguiéndole, y mirando por sobre su hombro les dedicó una seria mirada.

-¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?- comentó amenazante, arqueando una ceja. -¡Vayan a dar una vuelta más!

Y ante el mismo hecho de que ya no deseaban enfurecer aun más a la entrenadora, acataron la orden.

No fue mucho después cuando Riko se encontró ya dentro de los vestidores, su seria y un tanto enfurecida mirada siendo especialmente dedicada a la sombra del equipo quien, tal y como se lo habían ordenado, se encontraba recostado completamente sobre una de las bancas que componían el lugar. En parte se sintió agradecida que de Kagami no fuera tan idiota como para dejarle ahí a que su cuerpo se enfriara y por ende llegara a enfermar, con una pequeña sonrisa en rostro disponiéndose a reacomodar la gran chaqueta que el pelirrojo había colocado sobre el cuerpo de Kuroko.

Éste no parecía mejorar, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose continuamente como si deseara pescar un gran bocado de aire para estabilizar su respiración, pero fallando para su desgracia. La entrenadora se dejo caer sobre sus rodillas a un costado del chico, sus ojos ahora mostrando un brillo calculador.

-¡_Kantoku_!- escuchó la fuerte voz de Taiga llamarle, ésta alzando la mano en forma de hacerle callar.

Las estadísticas que Kuroko mostraba en ese momento eran completamente distintas a las que había visto el primer día en que éste se presentó en Seirin; si había una forma de resumir el grado en que se encontraban, lo único que se le ocurría por decir es que estaban peor, muy bajas. Sus ojos se pasaron de su torso hacia sus brazos, de sus brazos hasta sus piernas, y fue entonces cuando encontró el problema.

Posando sus manos sobre una pierna del chico, sintió un pequeño temblor y aplicándole un poco de fuerza, fue después un pequeño gruñido lo que llamó su atención.

-Kagami-kun,- Riko le llamó, el pelirrojo soltando un "¿sí?" en respuesta –ocupo una cubeta con agua caliente y toallas; ya.

Durante el tiempo en que esperó a que el Ace de su equipo regresara con aquello que le había solicitado Riko intentó en algo ayudar a Kuroko con ese dolor, elevando la chaqueta hasta la altura de su cintura, dejando sus shorts y pálidas piernas totalmente expuestas al frío aire artificial del _cooler_. Hubo veces en que su única respuesta fueron cortos gruñidos, indicándole del mal estado en que sus músculos se encontraban, sus manos haciendo un esfuerzo por ayudar en lugar de crear más problemas.

-Aquí están las cosas.- comentó Kagami, depositando en el suelo junto a Riko la cubeta de agua caliente; a su costado de escuchó otra voz la cual al instante reconoció, siendo Kiyoshi quien dejó caer las toallas del otro lado. La castaña les agradeció con un corto movimiento de cabeza, metiendo una toalla al agua y esperando uno que otro segundo la volvió a sacar, exprimiéndole toda el agua posible.

Al notar que la toalla que había tomado era una pequeña, decidió por posar esa sobre el rostro de Kuroko; fue casi como todo un acto de magia, pero apenas y el chico sintió algo cálido contra su piel, su respiración al instante pareció tranquilizarse un poco. Riko sonrió ante lo sucedido.

-Los demás terminaron con las vueltas,- escuchó a Hyuuga decir, viendo de reojo que éste se encontraba recargado contra una puerta de un casillero –están ahora con un enfrentamiento amistoso…creí que no querrías a gente amontonada.

-De hecho.- confesó, regresando a su tarea de colocar toallas húmedas sobre las ya no tan temblorosas piernas de Kuroko.

Kagami, desde el momento en que había visto el cómo su cuerpo torpemente corría hasta el grado de casi caer, había preferido mantenerse con la boca cerrada, limitándose a observar; cosa que juraría había asombrado a sus Senpais, éstos conociendo ya su actitud tan "hago las cosas me arrepiento después". Le avergonzaba un poco el hecho de admitir que estaba preocupado, por más patético que pareciera; ese sentimiento era algo normal, ya que no solo se trataba de su compañero de equipo, sino también de su—

-¿K-kuroko está bien, verdad?- cuestionó un tanto dudoso, sus ojos clavados en el elevar y bajar del pecho del chico.

Riko le volteó a ver, soltando un suspiro mientras que una sonrisa un tanto más amigable se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Kagami-kun…- dijo con una pequeña tonalidad inocente, segundos después poniéndose de pie mientras hacia su camino a dónde el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado. Éste sintió al instante de que las cosas no saldrían muy bien para él, mirando desde su posición esa mueca que lentamente hacia aparición en el rostro de la entrenadora.

-¿H-huh…?- balbuceó un tanto dudoso.

-¡BAKAGAMI!- gritó, estrellando un puño contra la cabeza del pelirrojo; acción que había agarrado completamente desprevenidos tanto a Hyuuga como Kiyoshi. Los jóvenes simplemente le miraron en pena, estando en parte agradecidos de no ser ellos quienes se encontraran sufriendo de su ira.

-¡¿A-ahora qué—?

-Kuroko-kun es tu pareja, ¿no es así?- le interrumpió al instante, reincorporándose un poco mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho. -¡Se supone que deberías estar al pendiente de él!- exclamó con la misma molestia, pero sus palabras fueron lo que llamó su atención.

¿Debía?, se cuestionó. Era cierto que Kuroko era su sombra, y él como su luz debería de apoyarle de la misma forma en que éste le venía brindando todo su apoyo, pero aun así…Agitando un poco su cabeza detuvo todos sus pensamientos, sintiendo ahora que no se encontraba pensando con claridad.

-Kantoku…- una nueva voz hizo aparición dentro del silencio del lugar, todos volteando a ver al chico; Kuroko ya se encontraba sentado en su lugar, sus piernas tocando el piso para el desagrado de Riko. Las toallas que con anterioridad habían sido posadas sobre su cuerpo estaban dobladas a su costado, haciéndole entender que había estado despierto ya desde hacía un cierto tiempo.

-Veo que reaccionaste, Kuroko-kun.- dijo, no sabiendo a su vez si era lo correcto por decir.

El peli-celeste tan sólo asintió.

-Por un momento nos tuviste ahí preocupados, Kuroko.- comentó un sonriente Kiyoshi, éste posando su gran mano sobre la ya desarreglada cabellera del chico; éste por un momento casi suelta un fuerte gruñido, pero al recordar que se trataba de un Senpai y no de Murasakibara, contuvo su tentación.

-Perdón por todos los problemas causados.- dijo, realizando un corto movimiento de cabeza para enfatizar sus palabras.

Hyuuga suspiró. –Como sea,- hizo una corta pausa, observando de reojo que tanto Riko como Kagami ya no se encontraban de mal humor o con intenciones de pelear –lo importante es saber que estás mejor.

Las palabras que después se vieron intercambiadas entre los chicos de segundo grado fueron unas a las cuales realmente no le prestó atención, su mirada un tanto entrecerrada completamente posada en esos rojizos ojos que desviados hacia algún punto se encontraban; no parecía tener intención alguna de crear un contacto visual, pensó, embozando una pequeña sonrisa sin entender en mucho la razón por la cual lo hacía.

Las palabras que Riko le había dicho seguían más que grabadas en su mente, sus pensamientos no haciendo otra cosa salvo confundirle aun más. Pasando una mano por sobre sus rojizos cabellos los sacudió de una forma un tanto irritada, chasqueando de la misma forma su lengua. Dejando su mano caer a sus costados, sus ojos cayeron al mismo tiempo al suelo, perdido en pensamientos observando con cierto detalle esas líneas que decoraban el desgastado azulejo.

-Se está haciendo tarde.

La voz de Riko sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos, la pareja observando a la chica que parecía más que nueva ante la tranquilidad que sus facciones mostraban; ¿realmente había sido ella la misma que por un momento estuvo por escupir fuego?, se cuestionó Kagami, mirándole con cierta incredulidad.

-Kuroko-kun,- le llamó –sería preferible que mañana fueras al hospital.- hizo una corta pausa, tomando en sus manos la cubeta que Kagami había traído. –Quiero la nota médica para el viernes.

Kuroko parpadeó un poco ante lo que le estaban solicitando, abriendo la boca para replicar; de la misma forma en que Riko había silenciado a Kagami, ésta volvió a alzar la mano. –Solo será un día, Kuroko-kun…- su tonalidad de voz había cambiado completamente, regresando a la misma amenazante. –Estoy segura que podrás dejar el Basket por tan sólo un día; y créeme, sabré si ignoras mis palabras.

Y prefiriendo no empujar su suerte, asintió.

Riko un tanto complacida por su respuesta correspondió el gesto. –Kagami-kun, hazme el favor de acompañar a Kuroko-kun a su casa,- deteniéndose en sus palabras comenzó su camino hacia la entrada de los vestidores, volteando después a verle por sobre su hombro –no quiero que esfuerce de más sus piernas.- y apenas dichas esas palabras, salió del lugar.

Por un momento ninguno de los cuatro jóvenes dijo algo, siendo Kiyoshi quién rompió el silencio cuando una risa un tanto nerviosa salió de sus labios. Hyuuga le dedicó una irritante mirada, una la cual específicamente decía que se callara.

-Pudo haber sido peor.- confesó con la misma sonrisa.

-Realmente eres molesto.- gruñó Hyuuga, arqueando una ceja dedicándole la misma mirada.

:-:-:-:

-Kagami-kun…

El recién nombrado no respondió ante su llamado, limitándose a frustrante chasquear su lengua, ignorando a su vez todas esas miradas que la gente a su alrededor le estaba dando ante lo que se encontraba haciendo.

Volviendo a soltar un gruñido reacomodó su agarre sobre las piernas de Kuroko, en el fondo escuchando el cómo éste se quejaba un poco—ya sea por dolor o molestia, no lo sabía y honestamente la única respuesta que tendría ante eso era que realmente no le importaba. Kagami Taiga no era tan estúpido como Riko solía decirle ante ese apodo que le había creado ya que después de todo, había perfectamente entendido el mensaje oculto detrás de esa inocente petición de acompañar a Kuroko a su casa.

No fue mucho después de que Riko había salido de los vestidores cuando Kiyoshi burlón había comenzado a preguntarle sobre exactamente de _qué _forma llevaría a Kuroko: cargándole en su espalda, en sus brazos como si de una princesa se tratase o sobre su hombro como un costal de patatas; las primeras dos se le habían hecho tan patéticas que por un momento el pelirrojo deseó soltar queja ante su Senpai, pero cuando consideró la última idea al instante reconoció que esa no era para nada buena, al final recurriendo aquella que no se tratara de princesas o esas cosas que Kiyoshi sonriente le había mencionado.

Sus carmesís ojos se cerraron un poco, mostrando el cansancio detrás de ese arduo entrenamiento.

A pesar de que su fuerte cuerpo de atleta no lo mostrara en mucho, todos sus músculos le dolían, pero tampoco al grado de no poder moverse; ese era Kuroko, no él.

-¿Falta mucho?- le preguntó, intentando mirar al chico por sobre su hombro, encontrándose ahora con una vista que le había sorprendido un poco.

Cuando Kuroko había mencionado su nombre le había ignorado completamente, prefiriendo no hacer algún tipo de conversación ya que él se encontraba en una situación un tanto bochornosa por tener al joven sobre su espalda…pero ahora la situación era un poco distintas, ya que tenía a un Kuroko completamente dormido, su respiración sonando más tranquila comparada a la que con anterioridad había tenido.

Simplemente, no pudo evitar el sonreír de lado. Pero desgraciadamente, por más que le gustara la idea de tener a un Kuroko plácidamente dormido sobre su espalda, no sabía en dónde su compañero de equipo vivía, al final viéndose con la horrible tarea de despertarle.

Girando en una esquina se detuvo, dedicándole una última mirada al chico. Suspirando, movió sus brazos con el intento de perturbar el sueño de Kuroko o creyendo así que éste por fin se despertaría; después de varios intentos logró escuchar un corto gruñido seguido de un bostezo.

-¿Linda siesta?- preguntó arrogante, su sonrisa enfatizando la arrogancia de sus palabras.

El chico soltó un bufido, pasando una de sus manos por sobre sus ojos. –Perdón.- comentó segundos después.

-No importa.- confesó Kagami, quitando su atención del chico para volverla a enfocar en sus alrededores.

Las calles ya estaban envueltas en la oscuridad, lo único que ayudaba para iluminar la zona siendo los pocos faroles que les rodeaba. Cómo Kagami, Kuroko examinó el lugar como si intentara recordar el exactamente dónde estaban.

-La siguiente calle, a la derecha.- fue lo que dijo.

-Ok.

Y con el mismo silencio en el que habían estado caminando, siguieron así el resto del camino. No faltaba mucho para llegar, según las simples direcciones que Kuroko le había dado. Recordaba que una vez había hecho mención de que su casa era una de color amarillo con ciertas plantas decorando la entrada del hogar, esa descripción ayudándole un poco a reconocer la casa del chico una vez habiendo dado vuelta en dónde el chico le había dicho.

No tardó en llegar, volviendo a agitar el cuerpo de su sombra.

-Kuroko.- le llamó, y éste pareció reaccionar al instante.

-¿Kagami-kun podría bajarme?- dijo, el pelirrojo notando al instante su tonalidad irritante.

-Es más fácil que me des la maldita llave- gruñó, mirando de reojo al chico; éste se encontraba frunciendo un poco las cejas. Sintiendo un poco de movimiento sobre su espalda, fue después el pequeño sonido de dos metales chocar el uno con otro lo que llegó a sus oídos. Buscando una forma de acomodar mejor el cuerpo del chico sobre su espalda le sostuvo con una sola mano, usando aquella que había liberado para tomar las llaves y después abrir la puerta.

Una vez ingresado al lugar dejó caer el cuerpo del chico sobre aquel verdoso sofá que decoraba la sala, recibiendo otro gruñido por parte del chico.

Kagami sonrió, sintiendo que éste sería el momento perfecto para molestar a su compañero.

-Veo que alguien se ha estado quejando de todo últimamente.- mofó; la reacción que había recibido a cambio le hizo soltar una fuerte carcajada.

-…- no respondió, no encontrando realmente alguna forma del como poder contraatacar a ese comentario.

Ignorando la gran carcajada de Kagami estaba soltando intentó por ponerse de pie, mordiendo su labio inferior suprimiendo ese nuevo gruñido que deseaba salir de su garganta. Se mantuvo con sus rodillas flexionadas por uno que otro segundo, poco después intentando el poder mantenerse de pie con sus piernas bien estiradas.

Quizá eso era algo que no debía de intentar en ese momento…

La risa de Kagami fue callada cuando el fuerte golpe de algo caer contra el suelo llegó a sus oídos, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse a un Kuroko caído de rodillas contra el suelo. El joven nuevamente se encontraba mostrando una expresión que mostraba cierto dolor, el pelirrojo asombrándose al ver ese sentimiento tan gráficamente en el rostro de esa persona que muchos presumían decir que jamás cambiaba su típica expresión facial.

Y no se sentía orgulloso de ser capaz de admirar ese cambio. ¿Quién lo estaría, joder?, pensó para sí, hincándose sobre el suelo hasta estar casi a la altura del chico.

-Idiota.- dijo, no tomándose la molestia de cambiar su tonalidad de voz; si estaba enojado, le dejaría perfectamente saber. E irónicamente Kuroko le sonrió de lado, diciendo: -Kagami-kun- pausó, recuperando su monótona expresión -, no es bueno decir tus verdades en voz alta.

Jo.

-Vaya que eres arrogante.- gruñó, posando molesto su mano sobre la cabeza del chico, haciéndole que de esta forma el chico girara su rostro hasta encararle completamente. -¿Acaso esa es tu forma de agradecerme después de todo? Bastardo.- apenas terminó de decir sus palabras y se volvió a poner de pie, llevándose a su vez consigo a Kuroko a quién esta vez, cargó sobre sus brazos.

_En tus brazos como una princesa…_

Realmente odiaba a Kiyoshi, sobre todo por la forma tan melosa en que había articulado esas palabras.

Tal y como se lo había esperado, Kuroko se quejó ante sus acciones, diciendo cosas como "yo puedo solo", "suéltame por favor"; pero había ignorado todas y cada una de sus quejas. Su atención estaba enfocada entre todas las habitaciones que había en la casa de Kuroko, asomándose en cada habitación buscando aquella la cual le pertenecía a la sombra. Llegando a la última puerta, le empujó un poco con el pie ante el hecho de que sus brazos ya se encontraban ocupados y ante todos esos posters y balones de baloncesto que había en el piso, al instante supo que se trataba ahora sí de la habitación de Kuroko.

Sin decir nada respecto a su habitación—ya que realmente no había nada que decir ante lo normal que era—arrojó a Kuroko sobre su cama, riendo después ante la forma en que sus cejas se fruncían. Reincorporándose sobre su cama tomó asiento, estirando sus piernas ante ese nuevo dolor que le había llegado.

-Eso realmente no era necesario.

-Siendo necesario o no, te lo merecías.

A pesar de que sentía cierta molestia ante esa repentina acción que Kagami había hecho, no pudo contener las ganas de sonreír. Los momentos que pasaba junto a Kagami eran unos los cuales realmente apreciaba, siendo momentos que a su vez experimentaba momentos que en el pasado jamás había tenido conocimiento dé; además de también, por tratarse de alguien a quien consideraban por un gran idiota, le gustaban esos momentos en que podía sentir el enojo y la felicidad al mismo tiempo. Quizá este momento era un claro ejemplo de ello.

-Descansa.

Sus palabras le sacaron de todo pensamiento, sus azulados ojos posándose sobre esa expresión sonriente del chico.

-Iré a hacerte algo de comer,- dijo segundo más tardes, estirando un poco su cuerpo dejando que sus huesos hicieran una orquesta dentro del silencio de la habitación –quédate en cama.

Nuevamente, comenzaba a molestarse. –No soy un inválido, Kagami-kun.

Éste tan sólo rió ante la forma en que lo había dicho, sobre todo ante su pobre elección de palabras. –No me tomes a mal, _Kuroko na yatsu_.- dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta de la habitación del chico queriendo ya salir del lugar. Al final se detuvo, colocando su mano sobre le pequeña y redonda perilla y le dedicó una rápida sonrisa por sobre su hombro. –Mi amabilidad no cosa de todos los días, siéntete feliz.- apenas dichas esas palabras y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Otra vez ocurría lo mismo, perdiendo completamente la habilidad para replicar.

En el pasado nunca se le había dificultado el soltar cualquier tipo de comentario, ya sea inocente y ofensivo, siempre decía aquello que sentía que era lo correcto por decir; recordaba aquellas veces en que hacía eso, al final metiéndose en problemas y por ende causándole problemas a esa persona que siempre le apoyaba cuando ocurrían esos momentos. Deseaba el poder sonreír ante ese recuerdo, pero lo único que quedó reflejado en su rostro fue un brillo lleno de tristeza y labios apretados en una fina línea.

-Demonios…- gruñó el pelirrojo.

A pesar de que había dicho que le cocinaría algo, después de haber examinado la alacena de la casa de Kuroko no se le ocurría exactamente nada que hacer, lo único que había encontrado que podría serle en algo de ayuda siendo varios huevos. Recordaba que Kuroko había mencionado una vez que lo único que podía cocinar—aunque realmente la palabra _cocinar_ no fuera la correcta para describirlo—eran huevos cocidos.

¿Acaso ese enano comía eso todos los días?, pensó molesto, pasando una mano sobre sus rojizos cabellos.

Abrió nuevamente el refrigerador del chico, sacando en el proceso un cartón de leche como demás condimentos que pudiera utilizar; al final decidió por cocinar un simple Omellett de Huevo ante el poco material con el que contaba.

Era un alimento simple, aparte.

Después de haber soltado varias profanidades bajo su aliento, se dispuso a hacer la tan famosa cena. Podía admitir que le resultaba en algo agradable el hecho de poder apoyar de ésta forma tan simple a su compañero de equipo, después de todo lo que él había estado haciendo por él durante todo el ciclo escolar. Basket, escuela…y si también se ponía a pensar respecto a ello, le ayudó más que nada en mejorar su personalidad.

Esa rebelde a la cual le podía importar poco la gente, o la palabra de _equipo_, Kuroko le había enseñado a poder confiar en ello; incluso ahora ya no podía verse capaz de jugar un deporte sin contar con el apoyo de alguien.

En un rápido movimiento de muñeca elevó el sartén que estaba usando, el Omellett dando un pequeño giro en el aire con la intención de freír aquella parte la cual aun no era tocada por el caliente metal.

Una vez terminando de elaborar a comida la dejó a enfriar sobre un plato, colocándolo sobre la pequeña mesa de cocina con la que Kuroko contaba. Colocó la mesa, sus ojos cayendo en el cartón de leche y luego en el cartón de jugo de naranja que tenía a un costado. ¿Cuál le gustaría?, se preguntó.

-Esto es realmente molesto…- dijo para sí, suspirando.

Cuando no logró llegar a una propia conclusión decidió por acomodar nomás el desastre que había creado en la cocina del chico, haciendo su camino después devuelta a la habitación del chico con la pregunta más que formulada en su mente. Tomando la pequeña perilla en mano la giró, abriendo de golpe la puerta.

-¡Oi Kuroko—!

No logró terminar su oración, cerrando instantáneamente la boca ante esa imagen que llenaba su campo visual.

Kuroko Tetsuya se encontraba más que dormido en cama, su cabeza de lado caída sobre una de las blancas almohadas mientras que el resto de su cuerpo estaba estirado, sus piernas ligeramente flexionadas. La imagen de su sombra durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad atraía una extraña sensación a su pecho, su mano soltando todo agarre sobre la perilla y cayendo inmóvil a sus costados.

E-esto…esto no era nada bueno, pensó.

¿Cómo se le ocurría?, su mente grito; aunque ahora también, no entendía la razón que le llevó a cerrar la puerta, acortando aquella distancia que alguna vez existió entre su cuerpo y la cama del chico, parándose a un costado de su pequeño cuerpo.

Era la primera vez en que veía a Kuroko dormir; una cosa era tenerle dormido sobre su espalda, ésta siendo completamente distinta ya que ahora sí podía observar su tranquilo rostro, el lento elevar y bajar de su pecho y escuchar su suave respiración.

No pudo contener sus instintos, y se encontró posando una mano sobre la mejilla del chico, sus dedos acariciando tan suave piel. Kuroko no parecía reaccionar ante lo que se encontraba haciendo, dicho pensamiento haciéndole tragar saliva con un poco de fuerza, comenzando a sentirse nervioso.

-¡Tsk!

Separando su mano de la piel del chico la dejó caer ahora muy cerca de su cabeza, usando sus brazos para soportar el gran peso de su cuerpo; ahora su rostro se encontraba a muy pocos centímetros de distancia del rostro del chico, la respiración de éste chocando directamente contra su piel. Los rojizos ojos de Taiga observaron a detalle cada facción de su cuerpo, contemplando su palidez.

Nunca había logrado estar a tan corta distancia, maldiciéndose a sí mismo en su mente ante lo idiota e insensible que se encontraba siendo en ese momento. ¡Se trataba de su compañero, maldita sea! Pero aun así, a pesar de ser completamente conocedor de ello, e le aquí…a tan solo uno que otro centímetro de distancia de poder tocar sus labios. Su mirada se suavizó un poco, y su cabeza cayó un poco más…sus labios tocando a los del chico en un suave rose y al instante, se detuvo…volviendo a crear distancia entre sus dos cuerpos.

¿Q-que estaba haciendo?, pensó un tanto nervioso, posando una mano sobre su rostro intentando bloquear esa imagen de un Kuroko encajonado entre sus brazos, comenzando a sentir un fuerte calor llenar su rostro. Inhalando forzadamente un gran bocado de aire soltó un suspiro, golpeándose ligeramente con su mano cerrada en puño. Con la misma suave expresión observó a Kuroko, quién parecía murmurar una que otra incoherencia en sueños.

Esa imagen se le había hecho tan adorable, que por un momento deseó el poder terminar con aquello que había comenzado.

Girando su cuerpo le dio la espalda al chico, encontrándose ahora con su pared y una que otra foto que se encontraba por ahí colgada; decidió por verlas, creyendo que así la perturbadora idea que llenaba su mente se esfumaría completamente. Sus ojos se pasaron por sobre cada retrato, rostro: Kuroko y sus tiempos de Teikou, logró al instante reconocer. Tampoco era como si de algo difícil se tratara, ya que en la mayoría de éstas se encontraba con alguien de la Generación de los Milagros o de no ser así, con todos ellos. Sonrió un poco, observando la molesta expresión de Kuroko mientras que éste se encontraba siendo jalado por tanto el idiota de Kise como de su manager de pelo rosado.

Pero al final, había sido una imagen que la realmente llamó su atención, apretando los dientes ante lo horrible que había sido y por esa sensación de celos que estaba llegando a su pecho. Estaba celoso, lo iba a admitir y le valía un carajo el hecho de hacerlo. Aomine sonreía, junto a su _amado _Tetsu mientras que le rodeaba con un brazo en el hombro, ambos comiendo de una paleta de nieve.

Parecían tan felices los dos, como si esa imagen indicara lo perfectos que eran como _pareja_.

Apretó los puños, haciendo ahora su mayor esfuerzo por contener la sarcástica risa que deseaba más que nada escapar de sus labios. Le resultaba ahora un tanto irónico, él sintiendo celos del bastardo de Aomine. Pero no había necesidad de estarlo, ya que ésta vez había ganado.

Y aun así…

Volvió a girar su cuerpo, encarando al chico quién seguía más que ignorante de esa presencia ajena en su cuarto.

Había ganado, pero aun así…a pesar de tenerle tan cerca, sentía que éste aun estaba muy lejos…

* * *

**N/A:**

Hemos llegado ahora al final de la primera parte, yay~*sarcasm*

Como había mencionado en la nota de arriba había algo que quería que leyeran o estuvieran enterados dé~. Después de haber terminado un Otome Game y con esa onda de distintas rutas, creí que sería bueno tomar era idea. Éstas dos partes podrían considerarse algo así como una "introducción", al final ustedes decidiendo con quién quieren que Tetsu se quede c: Escribiré tanto la ruta de Aomine como la ruta de Kagami, pero, ¿cual sería primero?

Y también, como no habría en mucho romance durante éstas dos partes, les aseguro que en las rutas tendrán un poco de Smut intenso c: ...pero no llegará al grado de Lime/Lemmon, se supone que esto es Rating T! xDD

En corto~, después de estas dos partes ustedes tendrán otras dos, pero ahora siendo especialmente dedicadas a un **Kagami x Kuroko **o un **Aomine x Kuroko**. ¿Me estoy dando a entender, verdad? DD:

No me sé explicar, lo siento xDD

Como último dato~

Hubo una persona que quizo que escribierá de Haizaki. Podría escribir de él, solo que tengo un ligero problema... ¿cuál es su signo? xD Intenté buscarlo, pero no encontré nada u/u Vere que puedo hacer al respecto, pero cabe la posibilidad de que escriba algo de Haizaki~...pero quizá sea el último. Ya tengo el orden en que saldrán los demás episodio, y ya casi terminarían TTwTT Quedan alrededor de...5 ó 6 más, a lo mucho e.e

Espero y esta primera parte haya sido de su agrado, Gracias por leer~! nwn

**_-BALLAD OF SINNERS-_**

**_-CAELUM-_**


End file.
